A Second Chance at Life Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: A young & beautiful sorceress Morgan Macskavsky 'OC' wants to end her own life, so she stupidly brings Zarbon back to life after hearing about him in a gossip magazine...only for him to take a fancy to her! Along this new journey of Zarbon's he and his new human friends from 'our planet earth' not Goku's 'earth' encounter some old foes of his as well as a clone of a DBZ hero.
1. Chapter 1

_The Origin_

It was late December in the year 2001, on the other planet Earth, no not the one that Bulma and Vegeta lived on, but the one we real people live on. There was snow on the ground and there was a pretty girl who stepped out into the snow, she was a white fifteen year old woman, had brown eyes, and blond highlights in her hair, which was cut short.

She breathed some nice fresh air, "Oh such nice fresh air!" she said, the wind blew in her face knocking her down, "Ok maybe I should go back inside now." She went back inside.

A few minutes later, she was at her desk writing in her diary, "Dear Diary it's me Morgan, I have many secrets to tell you." She thought to herself.

The girl's name was Morgan Anya Macskavsky, she lived in Indianapolis, Indiana. Her parents were divorced and were still good friends, she had a younger sister named Erin.

But I would say that most unusual trait that she had was a mild case of autism, which wasn't as bad as the media made it out to be, but it made her all the more romantic and charming. She was a very perky girl with a great sense of humor.

Although something was wrong with her, not the mild autism, but something more deep, "I am so good-looking, and arrogant, damn my arrogance, but who needs a boyfriend anyways!" she wrote, she then put the pen down, "Oh what am I kidding, tomorrow night I'm going to kill myself!" she said aloud.

Her mother Diana called up to her, "Morgan dinner!" she yelled.

"Coming mom!" Morgan said getting up and going to dinner.

The next day at school, she was in the cafeteria with her best friend Jada Banks, he had known her since they were children, he had blond hair, tan skin and blue eyes, he wasn't too bad looking either, but the girls all thought he was nerdy and religious. He then took out a magazine, "Hey Morgan, I brought in a magazine, it's filled with articles about real aliens from other galaxies!" Jada said.

"Really Jada?" Morgan asked not amused.

"Let me read you this one article." Jada said flipping through the magazine.

"Don't believe everything you read Jada." Morgan said.

"It says, "Handsome Alien from Planet Freezer was murdered in cold blood by a Sayain prince named Vegeta, in the year 1990!"" Jada said.

Morgan put on a fake smile, "Really, what's this alien look like?" She asked.

"It goes on to say that his name was Zarbon, originally from planet Primal, he left no children behind and was never married, but he was handsome." Jada said.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Ok let me see that!" She grabbed the magazine from him and looked at the black and white photo of Zarbon holding what appeared to be Zarbon's best friend Liya, who died in battle. She then read the rest of the article, "Oh my God he's so handsome." Morgan said blushing.

"But he's dead, and it says that he was resurrected one time and then went back to the spirit world!" Jada said.

"I know that, but I'm going to do something that I might regret, I'm going to bring him back to life on this planet!" Morgan said with a nutty look on her face.

"He transformed into an ugly creature, was raised by the galactic tyrant Freezer, and killed people for him!" Jada said.

"I know that, I just want to get a good look at him is all," Morgan said. She then thought to herself, "If I take this magazine home and bring him back to life, then he'll kill me! Good suicide plan!"

"It's suicide Morgan!" Jada said looking sad.

"Exactly Jada!" Morgan said.

That night at home, she lit some candles, got some goat's blood that she stole from the butcher shop, and drew the pentagram in the middle of her room. She found out recently that she was a sorceress by a medium friend of her mothers, but she was not professional conjurer either.

"If I can bring his body and soul back to life, then hopefully he can kill me!" She said aloud laughing her butt off.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door, "Morgan mom said you're not allowed to burn candles in your room!" It was Erin's voice, her younger, annoying sister.

"Tell mom it's an emergency!" Morgan said, she then stood by the circle with a dagger in her hand, "Anubis god of the dead, bring back the one they call Zarbon! Body and soul make him alive and what he last looked like before he died! Bless it be!" she said. She then stabbed the dagger in the middle of the circle. The only thing that happened at that time was a bunch of cricket noises in the background.

She decided to try it again, only this time offering goat blood, she poured it into the circle, "Now it should work." She said laughing diabolically. All the sudden there was a huge earthquake, "What's going on?" she asked. All the sudden the earth stopped shaking and then a field of energy filled the circle up, then came forth a man figure and then when the energy died down, he stood there scared as hell.

Morgan looked the tall, humanoid figure, he wore what appeared to be Sayain armor, a white cape with blue facing the inside, a beautiful forehead crown that matched his dangly earrings, pink arm warmers and blue leg warmers and brown shoes.

He was different looking that's for sure, he was about 6'1 feet tall, he looked muscular and big, his skin was a medium shade of turquoise, and had long green thick hair put back into a braid held back with a yellow cuff. He had Asian shaped eyes which were the color gold, he was so handsome, Morgan got so excited and then put her palms together, "Thank you Anubis!" she said.

He looked angry, perhaps he was frightened, I would be too if I did not know where I was, then he went from looking around the room to looking at Morgan, he stopped frowning and it seemed like he almost cracked a smile. He then went back to frowning; Morgan was frightened with good reason, "Don't kill me!" She said.

He then growled like a wild animal she tried to run off the bed but he grabbed her and threw her down to the floor, she looked frightened, what the hell was she thinking! She then thought of an idea, "You're the most handsome man that I've ever seen in my life! I like your hair, green if my favorite color!" she said.

He stopped growling like a wild animal and formed a puzzled look on his face, "Now why would someone want to pick on you? Hum, you're so big in a muscular kind of way, you're so powerful and so handsome!" she said smiling almost forgetting that she was fighting for her life.

He then started to smile again not being able to resist this pretty creature complementing him, god what a killer smile, he could have been a model if he wanted to, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the prettiest eyes? It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, I'll go find an olive branch just to prove my point." Morgan said.

Then a sound came out of him that sounded like a, "Well hello there," he spoke English, very well indeed, for it sounded either like a British or Australian accent, he had a deep voice too.

Morgan could not help but blush, "Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Zarbon, let's see I'm breathing, I feel different, am I alive?" he asked.

"Well I kind of brought you here with my sorcery powers, pardon me." Morgan said walking up to him to feel his huge arm muscle, it was solid, "Yep you're alive." She said.

"I'm alive? So tell me who are you Sayain?" he asked.

Morgan had a confused look on her face, "I'm not a Sayain whatever that's supposed to be, I'm a human." Morgan said.

"Where is your monkey tail?" asked Zarbon.

"I don't have a tail." Morgan said.

"Yep you defiantly smell human. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Morgan." She said.

"Morgan hum, pretty name for a girl." He said as if that Russian song "Dark Eyes" were playing in his head.

"Come on, Zarbon is a pretty name too." Morgan said.

"Not unless your name means a citrus fruit." He said chuckling.

"Try being named after a sorceress that doesn't even exist." She said. They both laughed, "God you're even prettier in person." Morgan said sitting on the bed.

"Thank you my dear girl, I'm pretty aware of that." He then growled lustfully and Morgan rather flinched. "You are a very beautiful girl." Zarbon said looking into her dark brown eyes.

Morgan faked up some modesty, "I don't know if I'm that pretty." She said.

"Yes you are." He said. He sat down on the bed next to her, she moved over a notch, "Don't be frightened of me, I have no interest in hurting you." He said.

"So why did you push me onto the ground a few minutes ago?" she asked.

"Oh I thought you were a Sayain woman who would have killed me," he said.

"You don't eat humans do you?" asked Morgan.

"No I don't, I eat mostly seafood and all that." He stroked the back of his hand onto her cheek genteelly, and then he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Enchante." He said smiling.

Morgan then said, "Do you speak French?"

"Oui mon cheri, poo-vay voo Francais?" asked Zarbon blushing.

"Sorry I don't, you do speak very beautiful French." Morgan said.

"Merci beaucoup mon cheri. Ju neu ce Francais iz la langue de amour?" asked Zarbon.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you." Morgan said.

"Did you know that French is the language of love?" asked Zarbon.

"I thought it was Italian." Morgan said.

"Well they told you wrong, its French." Zarbon said.

All the sudden Morgan's sister Erin opened the door, she had blue eyes and blond hair, and was taller than Morgan about 5'6 feet tall maybe, "Morgan I…" She saw Zarbon and started laughing, "Who's the freak?" she asked.

"Erin leave him alone, he's my friend from outer space and he'll kick your ass!" Morgan said.

"He sure is ugly." Erin said.

"I'm not! I personally don't find you attractive either!" Zarbon said.

"You know that Morgan is a defect, don't you?" asked Erin.

"I am not, mild autism isn't considered a defect Erin, it's just a communication disorder, and I'm past the stage of disability!" Morgan said.

"Who the hell cares, Erin don't call Morgan a defect Morgan don't react to Erin's fishing pole!" Zarbon said.

All the sudden, Morgan's mom had to show up, "What's going on here?" She then saw Zarbon and screamed.

"Why don't you ask Morgan's new friend?" asked Erin.

"It's okay mom, he won't hurt you." Morgan said.

"What is he, he doesn't look human either that or he's in really good makeup." Diana said.

"I most certainly do not wear makeup!" Zarbon said, Morgan's mom screamed again, "Please don't scream madam you're hurting my ears." Zarbon said covering them up.

"He's an alien from outer space, I conjured him up." Morgan said.

"Go back to your own planet!" Erin said.

"I don't have a home to go back to; I haven't seen my actual home planet for years and the one I was raised on was ruled by a blood thirsty tyrant who killed a lot of my relatives, therefore I'm a refugee!" Zarbon said looking sadly.

"He speaks English?" asked Diana.

"Yes he does fluently." Morgan said.

"I also speak French, Latin, and Japanese." Zarbon said.

"Can he stay please?" asked Morgan.

"Morgan your dad would have a fit!" Diana said.

"Please? He has nowhere else to go, we need to help him and give him a US citizenship!" Morgan said.

"Does he have a name?" asked Diana.

"His name is Zarbon." Morgan said.

"That's a stupid name!" Erin said.

"Well the name Erin doesn't exactly brighten my day either!" Zarbon said.

"Ok fine he can stay as long as you don't tell your father right away, also if we send him to school. After all he has to learn the ways of Earth." Diana said.

"You just don't want him to fart around the house is all?" Morgan said.

"Exactly, if you like him so much then he is officially your responsibility!" Diana said.

"Yes and he can be in all of my classes too!" Morgan said.

Zarbon smiled, "Yes I get to go to school with you!" Zarbon said.

"Now you two don't be having sex or anything!" Diana said.

"I won't mom, come on Zarbon I'll show you around the house," Morgan said taking him by the hand and leading him out of her room.

That evening Morgan was undressing when Zarbon walked into the room, "Oh my God!" she covered herself up.

"I'm sorry." Zarbon said.

"Were you looking at me?" asked Morgan.

"Yes you have a very beautiful face, especially your body. I love beauty it moves me." Zarbon said.

"Well how interesting, let's change the subject." She put her pajamas on and hopped into bed, "Now that you saw me undress, it's a custom on earth that I have to watch you undress." Morgan said smiling.

Zarbon then said naively, "Ok if it's customary on earth." Then he took his armor off, he was muscular, almost looked like he was on steroids, but the truth was that the men of his species were more muscularly built. He had a six-pack, and he had his belly button pierced, he then took off his underwear in front of her, she started giggling, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"This isn't what I had in mind, but you're so muscular and your penis is so fine, fine, fine." She said.

"Of course I have a penis your species and mine aren't that far off from one another." He said.

"Your belly button is pierced?" asked Morgan.

"Yes do you have a problem with that?" he asked flexing his muscles and turning around for her to see his back muscles.

"No," She then noticed that he had two tattoos on his back, one was a Japanese symbol of his name and on his left shoulder blade, his English name tattooed. "Nice tattoos." Morgan said.

"Thank you, do you have any?" he asked.

"Hell no, they'll never come off, are you left-handed or right-handed?" asked Morgan.

"Right-handed." Zarbon said.

"Who's your wife, oh did you have one?" asked Morgan.

"No I never married, Freezer didn't allow me to make love to anyone else but him, and he didn't allow me to marry anyone until he died. I did secretly date behind his back, but that's it, no dirt, nor sex." Zarbon said.

"Sounds like a really boring life then." Morgan said.

"Are you married?" asked Zarbon.

"Nope, do you have any friends?" asked Morgan.

"Yes, but Freezer killed most of them. I only have a couple of friends, but now I have none, it's just me." Zarbon said.

"Can we be friends even though you killed people?" asked Morgan.

"Morgan, even though I'm not really an evil person, I only killed people because I didn't have a choice." Zarbon said.

"Do you have any children?" asked Morgan.

"No I don't, but maybe someday, so which side of the bed do I get?" Zarbon asked smiling.

"Uh the left side?" asked Morgan confused.

"Great!" he hopped into bed with her.

She could not believe how incredibly naïve this good looking, but intelligent this alien was, "Aren't we taking it too fast?" asked Morgan.

"No, I don't think we are!" Zarbon said.

"How old are you anyways?" asked Morgan.

"I'm forty three in human years, but estimate around seventeen years in alien years. I could live up to one thousand years without aging." Zarbon said.

Morgan did not want trouble she could somehow tell when a man was secretly hitting on her, but at the same time, she found him pleasant to look at and to talk with him. He seemed like a nice fellow, "When you get up in the morning please put some close on, no I'll give you some clothes to wear." Morgan said.

The next morning they ate breakfast in Morgan's room, Morgan for some reason had a strange habit of drinking coke in the morning, and Zarbon drank some coke after she offered him some, "There was this one time I farted in front of Freezer, but everyone blamed it on Dodoria." Zarbon said.

"It was you?" asked Morgan.

"Yes it was." Zarbon then started laughing, it is not like he usually talked so crudely in front of a girl, but maybe he could in front of her, she did not seem to judge him too much.

Morgan laughed too, "Well I farted one time when I was in fifth grade and…" Before she could finish Zarbon impulsively grabbed her and kissed her lips. She was shocked, "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"You were talking too much; I had to shut you up somehow!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon I just met you." Morgan said.

"Freezer is dead which means that I can have a wife now! I like you a lot, and well…" Zarbon then turned his back to Morgan it appeared as if he was sulking.

"Look you're really handsome and you seem really nice, but you're in your 40s even though you don't look it. It would be illegal on this planet if we were to be together, I mean you're not even the same species as I am…" Before she could finish he interrupted her.

"Who said anything about dating? I want to marry you and I want you to bore me children!" Zarbon said.

"Ok maybe I need to leave you alone for a few minutes and let you think about what you just said." Morgan said.

"When I first saw you I could have just raped you or killed you, hell Freezer's men do it all the time. I've never raped a man or a women in my life. I offered my proposal to you; I mean do you even know whom you are talking to? I'm the heir to Freezer's empire, and I'm his slave too." Zarbon said.

"What do you mean man or a woman?" asked Morgan.

"I'm bisexual, I love the company of men and women, and I find it frustrating that I'm on the fence if you know what I mean." Zarbon said.

"What do you mean you're his slave and his heir at the same time?" asked Morgan.

"Freezer was a galactic tyrant, and he was my adoptive father, he adopted me when my mother abandoned me." Zarbon said.

"What happened?" asked Morgan.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you." Zarbon said.

Well I do not have time for long stories, so I will just sum up about what Zarbon told Morgan, saying that he was the son of King Morphiess, who cheated on his mom, abandoned them after his parents got a divorce.

His mother had a nervous breakdown and tried to make Zarbon king, ending up with various threats from the people. She then decided to take Zarbon to planet Freezer and give him to Freezer. She then died of what they said a broken heart when Zarbon was only three years old.

"So tell me how did you die, I read it in that gossip magazine." Morgan said.

"Well I remember vaguely that I was on Namic trying to get the dragon balls for Freezer, and Vegeta punched me in the abdomen and it went to my gut. He then threw me into the water after I begged for my life, but I will tell you that it wasn't him that killed me, it was the fact that I drowned that killed me." Zarbon said.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "So tell me about this Freezer guy." Morgan said.

"He sexually abused me when I was a child; he also beat me with a whip, the sick bastard! He never wanted me to marry or have children until he died, I had to save having sex for him until he died. The truth is I lost my virginity to him!" Zarbon said looking sad.

"Wow that is so below him." Morgan said.

"I also remember just recently in the afterlife, I ran away from him for good because I was tired of serving him so loyally, he has taken advantage of my good nature for years! He used to make me feel sorry for him because he was so small and girly sounding!" Zarbon said.

"That's good that you ran away from him." Morgan said.

"So how did you bring me back to life?" asked Zarbon.

"My magic did it for me, I have no idea, this is the first time I've attempted to do it." Morgan said.

"Ok I just thought it over, should we just be friends first and see if anything develops between us?" asked Zarbon.

"Sure…that part I don't mind at all. Are we friends?" Morgan asked.

"Friends to the end!" Zarbon then shook hands with her.

They had many adventures to come, little did they know that soon an old foe would soon find them, and cause trouble.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_The Attacker, part 2_

The next day at school, Morgan and Zarbon were sitting next to one another and everyone, curious to know where Zarbon came from, stared at him, he looked like a bulky twenty year old, even though he was actually older than that. Miss Sutton, the teacher walked up to Zarbon, "It looks like we have an exchange student from where?" asked the teacher.

"I'm from outer space, they're doing a program to slowly introduce other species to planet Earth 2." Zarbon said.

The teacher rolled her eyes, Morgan then said, "He lives with me Miss Sutton!" she said.

"Just keep him out of trouble." Miss Sutton said.

"Remember Zarbon, just be pleasant and be as tactful as you can possibly be." Morgan said.

All the girls thought he was cute, and they tried not look at him, but is was impossible he was so sexy!

At lunch time, Morgan was in the cafeteria with Jada and Zarbon, Jada just stared at Zarbon, "So who's your new friend Morgan?" asked Jada.

"His name is Zarbon." Morgan said.

Jada crossed his arms, "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked not amused.

"I wouldn't say that." Zarbon said, his gold eyes started glowing.

Jada looked surprised, "Oh my God, how did he do that?" asked Jada.

"I don't know, its natural to me." Zarbon said chuckling.

"So Morgan do you have a date for the prom?" asked Jada.

"Jada, we're only freshmen, freshmen don't usually go to prom." Morgan said.

"Oh that's right." Jada said.

Zarbon glared at Jada, "You're not flirting with her are you Banks?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Is this alien man your bodyguard or something?" asked Jada.

"Yes I am, don't make moves on her!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon you're not my bodyguard." Morgan said.

"Damn he sure is aggressive." Jada said.

All the sudden, an African American named Tre, came up to the table, he also knew Morgan when he was young, he was infamous for being a player, even though he had a mild case of cerebral palsy, "Hello Morgan, will you marry me?" asked Tre flirting with Morgan.

"Hello Tre," Morgan said coughing the word "annoying".

"She's my mate, get lost!" Zarbon said grabbing Tre's arm and flipping him over.

Tre was surprised, "Help, a monster!" he then ran away.

"Morgan don't you think that Zarbon is a little too aggressive?" asked Jada.

"No he's fine." All the sudden, Morgan got a vision, "I think I just had a vision, of another blue warrior out there." Morgan said.

"Another blue warrior?" asked Zarbon.

Meanwhile in a haunted house, a woman in a robe was casting a spell, her name was Sarah, she was another sorceress who was raised by a couple of hippies. "Oh mighty Shasha, come back to life, you have earned it!" she yelled.

All the sudden, a dark blue man with hoop earrings, Roman sandals, bracelets, rings, an Egyptian kilt, and a crocodile tooth necklace emerged from the mist coming out of the circle. The circle had an up-side-down star in the middle of it, "Go and get Zarbon, he's out there!" Sarah yelled, and the man ran off.

Meanwhile outside of Morgan's house, Zarbon and Morgan were throwing snowballs at each other, "Man you're good at this game!" Morgan said.

"I'm so glad that I got you this time!" Zarbon said laughing. Then his primal instincts told him that something was wrong, "Something is wrong, go inside the house." Zarbon said.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Morgan.

"We're in great danger!" Zarbon said.

All the sudden the same man that was resurrected by the sorceress Sarah appeared, Morgan got a good look at him, he had dark blue skin, red eyes, long blue hair, pouty lips, a hooked nose, and a huge scar going across his cheek. Morgan was scared and hid behind Zarbon. "Well, well long time no see Zarbon." The man said in a raspy, deep Russian accent that scarred the pants off of Morgan.

"Why aren't you dead?" asked Zarbon.

"Because sorceress happened to bring me back to life, she sent me out to kill you, Freezer's orders from the grave." Shasha said.

"Well what a coincidence, Morgan here brought me back to life too!" Zarbon said.

"Who the hell is that Zarbon, he doesn't seem really friendly." Morgan said.

"He's Shasha, you're supposed to be dead Shasha!" Zarbon said.

"So are you! I heard you were killed by Vegeta the Sayain prince." Shasha said.

"Shut up! You were burnt at the stake with my sister!" Zarbon yelled.

"That's nothing to brag about, what do you mean your sister?" Morgan asked.

"Yes Miretta was her name, it's a long story. She was only fifteen and I was seventeen, she came to planet Freezer to bring me back home. Then she met Shasha. She felt sorry for him, I mean I think, I don't know how they ended up liking one another, but they got married and he ended up abusing her." Zarbon said.

"Get to the part where they were both burnt at the stake!" Morgan said.

"Well they weren't supposed to be married, but one day my sister came to me and told me that Shasha impregnated their daughter, so we got her an abortion, then I told Freezer they were married, I thought he would just kill Shasha, but he ended up killing my sister with him. It was horrible watching Miretta scream for her life as the flesh burned off her body." Zarbon said looking sad.

"That's such a sad story." Morgan said about to cry.

Shasha got mad, "So it was you who told Freezer, you bastard!" Shasha said.

"Oh way to go Zarbon, you just made him more mad!" Morgan said.

"What would you have done in that situation?" asked Zarbon.

Shasha looked at Morgan and smiled, "Pretty girl Zarbon, you probably wouldn't mind if I rape her would you?" asked Shasha.

"No keep your paws off of her!" Zarbon yelled.

"Don't let him get me!" Morgan said.

"I want to kill you, I was hoping that we could make up, but no you told Freezer! I trained you, I taught you how to fight!" Shasha said.

"He was my trainer for being a warrior. Yah and you betray me by going after my sister? I looked up to you, up until that point!" Zarbon said.

"You stopped looking up to me before that, Zarbon what are you doing with human girl? Freezer doesn't like humans, you should know better!" Shasha said.

"She's mine, I found her first, go find your own human!" Zarbon said.

"Freezer forbad you to even talk to girls, so why are you now talking to her?" then Shasha smiled, "Oh I see you're in love with her!" he said laughing.

"Well I hope Freezer doesn't mind if I have offspring with her!" Zarbon yelled.

"What I thought you worked for Freezer!" Shasha said.

"Not anymore, I quit, it was nice being royalty, but not if you have to be a slave too, Morgan go into the house or run as far away from here as possible!" Zarbon yelled.

"Why should I, I want to see you kick his ass!" Morgan said.

"Yes let girl stay to watch me kick your ass!" Shasha said running towards Zarbon. Zarbon moved out of the way just in time, Shasha ran into the house his nose was bleeding, "Oh Jesus!" He yelled.

Then Shasha ran towards Zarbon, only this time Zarbon punched him in the eye, pulled his hair and punched him in the stomach several times. Zarbon kicked him in the face and knocked his head with his, Zarbon then showed off by doing three back flips and a backwards summersault, and came towards Shasha doing two forward flips, kicked Shasha into the house again.

"Lucky for you I'm still young old man! I won Shasha now leave!" Zarbon said.

Shasha got mad, "You think you're so tough hum?" he asked.

Zarbon was terrified about what was to come, "Now Shasha calm down, I'm sure we can talk things out, there's no need to turn to violence!" Zarbon said.

"Its too late for talking! I'm transforming!" Shasha said.

Zarbon's worst fears have been realized, he didn't know how to beat Shasha in his other form without himself transforming. "Are you crazy? We can't just transform in front of humans, so don't even think about it!" Zarbon said.

"I can too if I want to! Just because I want to doesn't mean you shouldn't! You should do it more often, like I've always said. Have you forgotten what we are, don't tell me you haven't told her what we are!" Shasha said smiling sadistically.

"Tell me what?" Morgan asked.

"Go on tell her! Tell her what we really are!" Shasha said.

Zarbon got really nervous and walked up to her, "Hello Morgan how are you doing? Morgan I have to tell you something, which was something I forgot to mention earlier. Shasha and I transform into ugly creatures, and I mean ugly too." Zarbon said with a sad look on his face.

"I know already, I read it in the article in that magazine Jada gave to me." Morgan said.

"Shasha I won't transform!" Zarbon said

"Its because you're vain aren't you?" asked Shasha, yep even he knew what Zarbon's biggest weakness was.

"I bet you don't have the guts to transform!" Zarbon said crossing his arms.

Shasha got mad, "Oh yah, watch this!" All the sudden Shasha started changing shape, his nose vanished, he grew claws, got more bulky, his teeth were pointy and sharp, he had what appeared to be scales.

He was even more scary looking than before, he was hideous, Morgan screamed and covered her eyes, she had never seen such a horrible looking monster in all of her life. "I told you so!" Shasha said in his now deeper and scratchier voice.

Zarbon tried to run away, but Shasha jumped onto him and started beating the crap out of him, then Zarbon gave up, "Wait I'll do it!" Zarbon yelled. Shasha got off of Zarbon and Zarbon stood up and looked at Morgan, "Nah maybe some other time!" Zarbon said.

"You have to do it if you want to live! Don't let your vanity get in the way!" Morgan said.

"Yah Zarbon, you have two choices, you can watch your girlfriend die, or you can fight me!" Shasha said.

Zarbon then began to think, "A choice between ugliness and death, this used to be so easy to choose. Let's see now, if I transform I'll defeat Shasha, but Morgan will think I'm ugly. Last thing I want is some woman being scared of me, but if I don't then Shasha will kill both of us and rape Morgan and then mutilate her." Zarbon looked over at Morgan, what a beautiful creature she was, so unusual to the point of sexiness.

"Hurry up Zarbon!" Shasha said.

"I'll do it, I want to finish this once and for all!" Zarbon said.

"Are you sure because last time you said…" Zarbon interrupted Shasha.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll now release the beast in me!" Zarbon wasn't as used to transforming as Shasha was, which is why he got down to the ground as in pain. Then he jumped up into the air, no longer beautiful, he was hideous like Shasha. Morgan covered her mouth so Zarbon wouldn't hear her scream.

Zarbon and Shasha started getting into a vicious cat-fight, Zarbon threw Shasha over into the house again, and he got up and looked at Morgan, ran over to her and then tried to attack her, "Leave her alone!" Zarbon yelled then he grabbed Shasha and threw him into the snow.

"That girl won't even look at you!" Shasha said.

"You dare say that again I'll break your fucking neck!" Zarbon yelled with his scratchy voice.

"You're so ugly on the outside, that that girl would run away from you, why would she kiss you now! I'm sure she wouldn't, you should just stay ugly you son of a bitch!" Shasha yelled.

"Stop it, you've gone too far this time!" Zarbon could take no more of Shasha's emotional abuse, and he ended up giving Shasha the beating of his life. "Now get out of here and don't come back, if you ever do I'll rip your spinal cord out of your back!" Zarbon yelled.

Shasha couldn't take him on right now, he was wounded and frightened, "Yes sir!" he ran away like a frightened animal.

"You saved me, you did it!" Morgan said excited, that was until Zarbon turned around and looked at her with his hideous form. He was huffing and puffing, frowning and he seemed tired. His sharp teeth were showing and his eyes appeared even more gold than ever.

Morgan was frightened, she almost got the idea about going back into the house, but she couldn't even move, she was too scared. She tried to smile to show that she wasn't afraid, but that didn't last long.

Zarbon then saw the look on her face and panicked and almost started rambling, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I can explain! I can't help it, that is what my other form looks like! I mean I don't like to transform but it's just… Hi how are you!" he then tried to smile, but it only made him look more frightening.

"Hi…" Morgan tried to say.

Zarbon then continued to ramble hoping she would be a little more sympathetic, "Look I'm not as violent as I seem, I'm a really nice guy once you get to know me, I know this form doesn't please you and I'm sorry that it's so ugly and you're so pretty!" He covered his mouth and blushed, he couldn't believe that he spit that out, especially when he was like this.

Morgan blushed really badly, "It's ok, I guess it happens to all of us, and you don't have to ramble if you don't want to!" she said.

He then transformed back into his normal handsome form, as if nothing happened at all, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She backed away from him.

Oh no, not even his handsome form could settle her down now that she knew what his species were capable of, "It's all right I won't hurt you." He said.

"I'm a little in shock I'm going to go into the house for a second…" Before she could finished, she swooned.

"Morgan, Morgan?" He ran over to her and shook her, "Morgan wake up!" he said.

She woke up, "Hello, why are you shaking me?" she asked.

"Oh thank God I thought you were a goner, I thought you died of fright!" Zarbon said.

"Oh wait did I faint?" asked Morgan.

"Yes you did, after I transformed back into my handsome form!" Zarbon said.

"But you were…" Before she could finish, he interrupted her.

"Relax Morgan, I have no interest in hurting you." She continued to stare at him, "Ok I get it my other form is ugly, if it makes you feel any better, I know that I've done some treacherous things in my time, but I didn't have a choice then." He said.

"But how does that make me feel…" Before she could finish, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you and I barely know you!" he said chocking up what appeared to be crying.

"How come you risked your life for me when you barely know me?" asked Morgan.

"Because I like you a lot, and you don't make fun of me like that stupid Shasha does." Zarbon said.

"I'm so glad you saved my life, you may kiss my hand as a token of my appreciation." Morgan said holding her hand out. He grabbed it and kissed it.

Next day at school, Zarbon was with Morgan and Jada at their lockers, and Jada slammed his, "So let me get this straight, Morgan's vision was right about another blue guy coming to hurt us, and then Zarbon transformed into an ugly monster?" Jada asked.

"It was so cool, it was scary, but it was so cool at the same time!" Morgan said.

"Is it true Zarbon?" asked Jada.

"Yes I'm afraid it is." Zarbon said.

"So I guess that you're kind of a hero then." Jada said.

"Kind of a what? Shasha tried to kill us, I wasn't trying to be a hero for once." Zarbon said.

All the sudden a bunch of dumb girls came up to Zarbon, "Hey Zarbon I heard that you saved that retard over there." Ally said smiling.

"Who Jada?" Zarbon asked cracking a smile.

"Hey!" Jada said angry.

"It's all right Jada I was just joking!" Zarbon said laughing.

"Actually we were talking about Morgan, why did you save her, I mean she's strange." Marissa asked.

"I don't care if she's strange, I'm a bit strange myself, as the matter of fact I'm not a human in case you haven't noticed." Zarbon said.

"Do you want to get together after school and come over to my house?" asked Marissa.

"No I can't I'm not interested sorry, I'm not one of those stupid jackasses that goes after one girl and then turns around and goes after a different one, I'm not that stupid." Zarbon said.

"Come on we don't need alien snobs like him!" Ally said walking away with Marissa.

"What a bunch of floozies." Zarbon said and he walked over to Morgan.

"Dude you just turned down Ally Amstar, the hottest girl in school." Jada said.

"I don't know her, besides I was raised to be a gentleman, I'm not like Freezer's other men, I'm not a slut and I'm not a hooker that pays girls to sleep with me. I wasn't raised to be a slutty man who goes sticking his penis in every woman's taco." Zarbon said.

"Wow that's some pretty colorful vocabulary Zarbon." Morgan said with her eyes wide, she never excepted someone like Zarbon to say such off the wall things.

"Well we better get to class!" Jada said walking away.

"Yah we better go and follow him." Morgan said about to leave.

"Hey Morgan can I ask you something?" asked Zarbon.

"Sure if you want to," Morgan said looking at him, god she was only about 5'2 feet tall and he was like 6'1.

"Your sister tells me that you've never had a boyfriend is that true?" asked Zarbon.

"I guess so why do you ask?" asked Morgan.

"Just curious is all." Zarbon said as he and Morgan walked to class.

Meanwhile Sarah was doing some magic rituals, "Oh…" before she could finish, Shasha grabbed her and threw her onto the table, "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I want to have sex with you wench!" Shasha said, he was infamous for being Freezer's henchman that raped innocent women.

"Don't worry, when I bring your master back to life, I'll let you have all the girls that you want." She said.

"But when are you going to bring Freezer back to life?" asked Shasha.

"Soon Shasha, soon." She said.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_I've Had Enough_

Zarbon and Morgan were at school the very next, and the next day, they were with Jada in the cafeteria, "I hope that Shasha character doesn't show up soon." Jada said drinking his chocolate milk.

"I don't know if he will or not." Zarbon said.

"Jada my dad is coming over for dinner and Zarbon is an alien, let's worry more about that then Shasha! What are we going to do? We'll need some help with the wardrobe." Morgan said.

"I thought you got his Sayain armor and his cape off." Jada said.

"He did, but he's still wearing a tiara and I've heard a lot of the mixed kids and Latinos teasing him about it." Morgan said.

"So what, they're just jealous that Zarbon is getting more attention than them." Jada said.

"What do you suggest we do first?" Morgan asked.

"That's an easy one, Zarbon you need a hair cut!" Jada said.

"Are you crazy? I'm a warrior, warriors don't get haircuts!" Zarbon said eating some raw sushi that he bought for his school lunch, which smelled funny too.

"But you need one badly, second of all I'm going to say hello to the girl that I admire the most," Jada got up and went over to Kayla, she was a girl in his zoology class, "Hello Kayla!" Jada said.

"Hello Jada, what do you want?" Kayla asked.

"I was wondering if you're not doing anything, if we can go to the movies or something?" Jada asked.

"Sorry Jada, I'm too busy to do that." She said. All the sudden a handsome boy came over to them, "Sorry Jada, Jeff is already my boyfriend." Kayla said.

"Oh I never considered that." Jada said blushing a crimson, he watched as Kayla and Jeff got up and walked over to the trashcan to throw away their lunches, and walk out of the cafeteria. "Why wasn't evolution kind to me?" Jada thought sighing and going back to Zarbon and Morgan.

"Is Kayla still not talking to you?" asked Morgan.

"No I'll never find the right girl for me." Jada said sighing.

"Don't worry she's out there Jada, I just know it. My mom always tells me that, except when it comes to finding the right man." Morgan said.

When Zarbon heard that, he spit his milk out into poor Jada's face, "Sorry Jada!" Zarbon said blushing with embarrassment.

Jada sighed, took his napkin out of his lap and started drying his face off, "I hope you're right Morgan." Jada said.

At home in the evening, Morgan and Zarbon were at home when Morgan's dad came by, "Hello my sweet daughter!" Bruce said hugging her and kissing her.

Erin glared at them, "How come Morgan is your favorite?" Erin asked.

"Relax Erin I love you both equally." Bruce said.

"Dad I want to introduce you to a friend, he's staying here. He's part of the exchange student program. Don't be shy Zarbon!" Morgan said bringing him out, he was wearing a nice suit. "This is Zarbon Natasha Mustashi, Zarbon this is my dad." Morgan said.

"Please to meet you sir." Zarbon said as they went to the table to sit down for dinner.

"I've heard a lot about you from what Morgan has told me over the phone, what kind of a middle name is Natasha anyways?" Bruce asked.

"Well it was my grandmother's name; my grandmother came from planet Cyrillic and was engaged to marry my grandfather." Zarbon said.

"Planet Cyrillic, no such thing!" Erin said.

"Oh yes there is, on that planet they speak Russian, they stole the language from earth, along with the other planets in my galaxy." Zarbon said.

"Are you Jewish or Christian?" Diana asked.

"Mom that's usually something I would ask, but this time you took it too far!" Morgan said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "I'm neither, I'm a sorcerer, and I study magic even though it's the only other religion of the universe." Zarbon said.

"What's the other one?" asked Bruce.

"Atheism," Zarbon said.

"Do they speak any other languages?" asked Bruce.

"Well on the planet I was raised on they speak Japanese, English, French and occasionally German and Russian." Zarbon said.

"How old are you?" asked Bruce.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "Seventeen." Zarbon then winked at Morgan. "I couldn't help but notice that you have a very beautiful daughter." Zarbon said.

"Which one I have two," Bruce said.

"Well your oldest is so charming, but the youngest I'm not so sure about." Zarbon said with a puzzling look on his face.

"Thanks for complementing Morgan, you know it's hard for her to find someone that actually cares for her, she grew up with a communication issue and for some reason she seems to be talking more about you and…" Before Bruce said anything else, Morgan interrupted.

"Dad don't you think that's getting a little too personal?" asked Morgan.

"Can't you find someone your own species?" Bruce asked.

"No sir, my own species don't take me seriously enough, because they won't talk to anyone that was raised by a different species, especially since I know almost little about them." Zarbon said.

"How did you end up with an English sounding accent, or are you Australian, Welsh?" asked Diana.

"No we speak proper English in space, although some of the people up there sound a lot like you guys." Zarbon said.

All the sudden someone broke down the door, it was that psychopath Shasha! He had come back for a rematch, "Hello again Zarbon!" Shasha said.

Zarbon stood up and faced Shasha, "Shasha this isn't a good time!" Zarbon said.

"Whose Shasha?" asked Diana.

"He's my brother-in-law, don't mind him all he does is rape girls and then kill them." Zarbon said. All the sudden Diana fainted. "What I didn't say I agreed with what he does!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon I want you outside now!" Shasha said.

"Can't you see that I'm busy, are you trying to ruin my life?" Zarbon asked.

"I want to fight right now!" Shasha said.

"Ok fine let's go outside right now you coward, only on one condition!" Zarbon said.

Minutes later, Morgan was tying her family up in chairs, "The whole point to tying you guys up is so that you won't get in the way. Just stay here dad, everything will be fine." Morgan said.

"How is everything fine if I'm tied up? Besides why aren't you tied up Morgan?" asked Bruce.

"Because I need to assist Zarbon in helping him defeat Shasha, you know in case he's fatally wounded or needs someone to nurse him." Morgan said.

"Do we really care if he dies?" Erin asked.

"Yes we do because if he dies, you and I are rape bate!" Morgan said and with that, she joined Zarbon and Shasha outside.

"Morgan get back here right now!" Bruce then shook his head, "Be careful!" He yelled.

Zarbon, Shasha and Morgan were outside in the snowy yard, neither Shasha nor Zarbon seems bothered by the cold, "Давай!" Shasha yelled.

Zarbon went at him and then knocked one of Shasha's teeth out, "Wow I always wanted to do that!" Zarbon said.

"Die you pussy!" Shasha was about to throw a fireball at Zarbon, and did, but Zarbon directed it into the pond behind Morgan's house.

"Oh no, the fishes won't have a chance!" Morgan said sighing.

"Don't call me a pussy ever!" Zarbon said scratching Shasha in the face, then he picked him up, threw him to the ground very hard, and put his foot on his chest, "Now who's the pussy?" he asked. Zarbon then turned to Morgan, "Hey Morgan I guess we will be all right after all!" Zarbon said.

Suddenly Shasha started to change shape and Morgan saw this happening, "Zarbon he's transforming!" Morgan said pointing to Shasha.

Zarbon looked down at Shasha, "Oh lord," he said. Shasha grabbed Zarbon by the leg, swung him around and threw him into the neighbor's house.

Shasha thought he had won the fight, and then he turned his attention to Morgan, "Now to take care of his woman!" He said walking over to her.

"You get away from me before I gouge your eyes out!" Morgan said.

Shasha grabbed her by the wrists and threw her to the ground, "Just let me undress you bitch, I swear that it will all be over soon!" Shasha then started to try to undress her.

"Think Morgan, what were you taught what to do in kindergarten, if a man sexually tried to assault you, move around a little bit and kick him in the balls!" She thought, she knew that Zarbon had a penis and two testacies, so how could Shasha not have one too, so she did what she was told she moved around a little bit and then when she could, she aimed for the balls and knocked his balls with her leg.

"Holy shit, you sooka!" Shasha yelled.

Morgan then punched him in the face "Don't' fuck with me!" she yelled.

She tried to run off and then he grabbed her ankle and threw her down, "Now you're going to get slapped bitch!" he yelled, putting himself on top of her, he punched her in the face.

Meanwhile Zarbon woke up and he saw what Shasha was about to do, "Oh no! Morgan! Think about it Zarbon what did Shasha teach you when it comes to defending yourself against powerful enemies?" asked Zarbon. Zarbon then knew what he had to do, he then transformed and ran straight toward Shasha giving a mighty roar and pushed him off Morgan before he could violate her.

"Uh you pussy I was about to get some!" Shasha said.

"Not on my watch, you stupid bastard!" Zarbon then punched him and they both growled at one another like the beasts that they now were.

Morgan could not tell what they were doing, but she was of course cheering for Zarbon to win, "Go on Zarbon, kick his ass! Show him whose boss!" Morgan said.

Zarbon then with those "magical" words of encouragement, knocked Shasha down doing a side-kick on his face, then he did something gross, he dug into Shasha's spine ripping it out of his back and breaking it. "Ew, is he dead?" asked Morgan.

"I just tore his spine out so of course he is!" Zarbon said still looking at his corpse.

"Yes you killed him, I'm so happy that I don't have to be violated! As a token of my gratitude, I think my hero deserves a kiss!" Morgan said.

Zarbon was still hideous, he was trying to transform back, usually he could not be stuck in either his normal or his hideous form, but occasionally he wired himself up that he either could not transform into his normal form or the other way around. He would have to settle down completely for that to happen. Sadly he gave up, "You don't want to kiss me right now!" he was about to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Morgan asked shocked that he was walking away.

Zarbon sighed, "You'll be terrified if I stick around, I'll come back later to see if you're ok!" Zarbon said.

"I don't care, if I'm terrified it's my problem, it's not that big of a deal just as long as you don't try to eat…" Before Morgan could finish what she was saying Zarbon collapsed in the neighbor's yard, thank God they were not home, "Oh my God Zarbon!" Morgan then ran over to him, discovered him covered in scratches, bruises, and was bleeding terribly.

"Go away!" he said. He faced down on the ground staring at the snow.

"No I won't! You're hurt; I must tend to your wounds!" Morgan said.

Zarbon then said, "Never mind about me, are you ok?" he asked. Then he did the silliest thing that even Morgan herself would not do if she had some acne issues, he picked up some snow, patted it onto his face and looked at her. His eyes were the only thing that she saw of his face, then he put his clawed hand out and put her chin in it, it frightened her a little bit; I mean he was ugly.

Perhaps it was some kind of weird mating ritual where he would later eat her up after mating with her, but that did not make any sense. He just saved her life and her family's so why did he just save her if he was going to kill her in the first place, she quickly put that thought out of her head, "I'm fine, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, you are so beautiful!" Then he the snow fell off his face when he blushed, and then he dug his head back in the snow.

She then laughed, "I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked.

"Oh nothing!" he said in a muffled voice.

"Can I see your face?" she asked.

"No you mustn't!" Zarbon said.

"Please I'm not going to hurt you!"Morgan then did something unthinkable, she took her coat off, took her shirt off to the point where her bra showed. Zarbon could not help but look, damn she had a nice rack, and it was either an A-cup or a B-cup.

When she was about to look at him to help him out, he covered his face with his clawed hands, "Can't we do this later?" he asked.

"No now!" she said.

He gave up, "As you wish!" then he took his hands off his face, but then covered his face back up and almost sounded like he was sobbing.

"Zarbon please!" Morgan then took his hands off his face and God he was so ugly, yet his eyes were beautiful, he almost looked reptilian, maybe she would come to think of him as a pet, ok not quite so. She then started wiping her shirt onto his bloody face and put it into the snow so it would melt on it and it would feel wet.

After she was done soaking all the blood up, she touched his face, it felt so scaly, weird. Then he did something somewhat impulsive, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Morgan, dear Morgan I don't want you to see me when I'm like this." Zarbon said.

She felt somewhat badly for him, for the first time ever in her life, her being mildly autistic and all, she took pity on someone else other than herself; it is as if he unintentionally bought out the best in her. Who knows what the poor creature went through, everyone that was not his species being afraid of him, "Don't be sad, I could give a rat's ass about how you look!" Morgan said.

Just to prove her point she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips with her eyes closed, his eyes grew wide with surprise, and yet he closed them enjoying that kiss from that young but pretty girl.

All the sudden Jada stopped by for a visit, and then he saw them kissing on the lips, "Morgan what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Jada you're ruining the moment!" Morgan said.

Jada looked at Zarbon, "What the hell is that thing?" he asked shivering.

"That's Zarbon moron!" Morgan said.

"Oh sorry I didn't recognize you…" Morgan interrupted Jada.

"Jada go into the house and untie my family!" Morgan said.

"You tied your family up, damn that is just so below you." Jada said as he went into the house.

Zarbon was now calm down despite Jada's ignorance, so he transformed back into his normal form and grabbed Morgan and kissed her on the lips, "Nobody has ever kissed me in my other form." Zarbon said smiling.

"Well now they have, let's go back inside." Morgan said.

Zarbon looked at her with wide eyes and smiling at her like he was on cloud nine, "You're such a lovely young lady." He said as they both went back into the house.

Jada untied everybody as Morgan told him to do everyone started eating dinner as if nothing happened at all. "Morgan why did you tie us up?" asked Diana.

"If you would have gone after Zarbon, then you would have been dead, all of you. Mom do you have some bandages?" asked Morgan.

"Yes they're upstairs." Diana said.

Morgan went upstairs and Bruce turned to Jada, "Aren't you that weird Catholic kid that preaches a lot about Jesus and takes ballet lessons?" asked Bruce.

"Yes sir that is me." Jada said.

Morgan got back downstairs and dressed Zarbon's wounds; she then looked him in the eyes, "Zarbon I owe you my life." She said.

"That reminds me, Bruce, Diana, Erin, Jada I have an announcement to make! I would love to have your daughter's hand in marriage!" Zarbon said hugging Morgan tightly to his body.

Bruce was pissed off, "What?" he asked.

Jada like the religious moron that he was said, "Are you guys going to get married in a church because marriage is only recognizable in the eyes of…" Before Jada finished Bruce interrupted him.

"Shut up Jada!" Bruce yelled.

"It's a custom in outer space that once you found someone you're madly in love with, then you marry them. That's how my parents got together." Zarbon said smiling.

"You two just met." Diana said.

"But she's important to me!" Zarbon said.

Morgan then turned to Zarbon, "Zarbon can't we wait?" asked Morgan, then her dad Bruce got pissed off and stormed out of the house and left in his car going back to his house.

"Was it something I said?" Zarbon asked naively.

End of Story


	4. Chapter 4

_A Kiss to Remember_

Things were not the same after that battle with Shasha, yes Zarbon survived and the family had his gratitude for saving them, but Morgan's father was still weary of him like any father would be of a strange alien man with good looks and another form that looked similar to a monster.

Morgan, Zarbon and Jada all decided to burn the body and roast marshmallows over the fire, bad idea! Of all the cheap, lame ideas Morgan ever came up with in her life, this was the most cracked up idea she had ever thought about. It was a good thing that they were going to burn the body to get rid of evidence that Shasha was even there, but she thought why waste a fire without cooking some marshmallows!

Sad part was that they did not have a grill to burn Shasha's body on and Erin and Diana went to bed, whereas Bruce left a long time ago. However, Diana gave Morgan, Zarbon and Jada permission to stay out a little bit longer, but no more past 11 since Morgan had to get up early to study for finals the next coming week!

"Ewwww, what is that stench?" Morgan asked covering her nose.

"Don't worry dear the fire will die out soon enough," Zarbon said.

"No not that, it smells like rotting flesh!" Morgan yelled.

"Yes Morgan, it was your idea to burn the body and then have a marshmallow fire outing." Zarbon said.

"It better not die out! I need to roast some weenies!" Jada said holding up a pack of hot dogs and taking out hotdog buns.

"Jada I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we already had dinner before you even came over." Morgan said.

"Precisely we were in the middle of dinner when Shasha barged in," Zarbon said.

"Either way, I haven't had dinner yet so don't rain on my parade!" Jada said getting out a stick that he found out in the woods by his home. He let the ice melt off of the stick and put a hot dog on there, and put it over the fire that was going.

Morgan rolled her eyes, Zarbon looked at Morgan while she was staring at Shasha's body burning up, that horrible man was now gone and she and Zarbon could be safe! Morgan then saw Zarbon looking at her, Zarbon then panicked and looked down.

"What's going on Zarbon, am I on fire or something?" Morgan asked.

"No it's just that Shasha could have killed you and I don't know what I would have done if that were the case," Zarbon said.

"But it's not, you saved me and my family we pretty much owe you our lives!" Morgan said.

"You don't owe me anything, I figured since you already gave me a kiss I…." Zarbon then stopped talking and looked away.

"Is that what this is about, that kiss I gave to you in your other form?" Morgan asked.

"I apologize, but it's just that nobody has ever kissed me in my other form, it's so new to me. It almost opens up a new can of worms!" Zarbon said.

"It's all right it will pass!" Jada said taking a huge bite out of the hot dog he roasted.

"I don't want it to pass Jada!" Zarbon said.

"You mean to tell me you don't have heartburn?" Jada asked.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, after the fire completely burnt Shasha's whole body to ashes Zarbon put the fire out, Jada went home and Morgan and Zarbon went to bed.

This week was finals; Morgan had to prepare for them, while Zarbon did not have to. Though Zarbon was welcome in Morgan's classes and could sit next to her quietly, he still had much paperwork to go over with the counselor so he could attend school next semester with Morgan.

Zarbon had to have permission to stay on earth by the UN, a few weeks back after Zarbon was resurrected by Morgan, Morgan's mom took Zarbon to the UN since she had no idea what to do with him. The UN then came to an agreement that if Zarbon could pass high school and study religiously he would not only be a citizen of earth, but also an American citizen!

This sounded like garbage to Morgan, why could they not just let him stay and just live with the Macskavsky women? You know…like a pet alien, after all cats, dogs and other non-human species didn't necessarily need paper work to stay in the USA! Maybe a license related to owning exotic pets would have been easier, but Zarbon was way too advanced of a species to just get the exotic species license!

Anyways, Morgan almost had little to no time to worry about such matters! She had to study for her finals before she went on winter break with Zarbon. Morgan was up in her room studying all weekend long and Zarbon was getting worried. Not that he was the possessive type, but he did have an instinct that told him that things were wrong, when they seemed wrong to him!

Morgan was in her room studying for an English test on the story "The Odyssey", when Zarbon knocked on her bedroom door. Morgan got up and answered it, "Hey Zarbon how are you doing?" She asked.

"Your mum wants you to come down for dinner," Zarbon said.

"She does?" Morgan asked.

"Ok fine she doesn't I just wanted to come up and see you," Zarbon said.

"Gosh you're so silly, I wanted you to keep me company all weekend, but you stayed downstairs and avoided me like the plague, I was afraid that I was getting to be a pest or something." Morgan said.

"No not at all," Zarbon said coming into her room.

Morgan shut the door and sat back on her bed and started studying a piece of paper in her hand. Zarbon looked over her shoulder and smiled while looking at the paper, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am studying the Odyssey," Morgan asked.

"Wow I never have seen you study so hard!" Zarbon said.

"Well the story somehow speaks to me. It's about this guy that spends at least 20 years away from his wife and infant because he fought in a battle and got lost at sea with his men. His men all died he's the only one left and somehow or another it just speaks to me!" Morgan said looking Zarbon in the eyes.

"Do you think that maybe you can take a break?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon come on, I have to study!" Morgan said.

"I just wanted to do something special for you since you kissed me in my other for…..I mean since we're friends, we are friends aren't we?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course we are, you saved me from Shasha and he could have killed me and raped me, or raped me before he killed me!" Morgan said.

"Ok I'll just say it, you are beautiful, but you need a make-over!" Zarbon said.

He took Morgan by the hand, and then sat her down in a chair. He worked on her for hours on end, plucking her Slavic-like eyebrows to thinness…but not too thin! He put hair dye on her brown-blond highlighted hair and told her to wait for an half an hour in that chair.

He ran upstairs and started throwing her junky cloths on the bed to put in bags to give to good will. Morgan did not do what Zarbon asked her, she went upstairs to see what Zarbon was up to. She was shocked that he was going to give away her crappy and baggy clothes!

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"I need to give this stuff away so that you can have room for better looking cloths!" Zarbon yelled.

"Zarbon don't have a cow, just because we're making my hair over, doesn't mean that we have to give my baggy clothes away." Morgan said.

"No Morgan, we have to!" Zarbon said.

Next day at school, Morgan arrived at school, in a fancy looking outfit that Zarbon bought for her with her mom's credit card that she let Zarbon borrow to buy clothing for him to wear. Instead, he did not listen and went shopping for Morgan. She was a really petite skinny girl, so he assumed right away that she was in the petite clothing department.

Morgan was in a navy blue dress, had high heels on, and of course had a hat on that looked like she was going to go to the Kentucky derive, only it was more like classy, not trashy!

What defiantly looked different on Morgan was the fact that she was wearing better looking makeup, and her hair was from a medium chocolate brown to dark brown. Morgan had some trouble walking in the heels and while Zarbon walked behind her to class, she tripped a couple of times, and almost twisted her ankle!

"Come on girl we need to practice more often at home in those heals!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon it's the middle of winter, I slipped and fell on the sidewalk! Heels aren't meant to be worn in the wintertime!" Morgan said.

Someone then pulled Zarbon aside, it was Morgan's father! Bruce had not talked to Morgan or the family in days, he was probably upset that Shasha barged in on the family at dinnertime and fought Zarbon to the death. To make matters worse, he almost had a cow when Zarbon asked him for his oldest daughter's hand in marriage! As far as Mr. Macskavsky was concerned, Morgan was in no way shape or form the marrying kind and was too young to be so anyways.

He was dressed up like he was Dick Tracy, except he didn't wear a yellow, but a brown suit with a brown hat on. Zarbon was surprised that her father managed to follow them after her mom dropped Zarbon and Morgan off at school, perhaps Bruce drove there before Zarbon and Morgan were dropped off.

"Mr. Macskavsky?" Zarbon asked.

"No that's Bruce to you son!" He said.

"I'm going to be late for class!" Zarbon said.

"You don't even take class! You are just sitting there watching my daughter all day. Yes you would like to pick her up anytime wouldn't you?" Bruce asked furiously.

"I'm sorry?" Zarbon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stay away from my little girl, yes I saw you two kissing, I saw how ugly your other form was and I was completely shocked!" Bruce said.

"I'm sorry if you don't find my other form pleasing, I don't like it either, but that's just the way my species are designed!" Zarbon said.

"I beat you want to eat her for dinner, yes you want to eat her so that…" Before Bruce finished Zarbon interpreted.

"Sir, calm down. My species eat mainly fish and other sea creatures!" Zarbon said.

"What? I thought that…" Before Bruce finished, he was interrupted again…by someone else!

"Hello Dr. Macskavsky! I need a filling for my crown tooth, could you possibly get me in on a Sunday?" Jada asked walking up to Zarbon and Morgan's dad.

"Jada I will think about it!" Bruce said about to walk away.

"This conversation isn't over Zarbon, I'm watching you!" Bruce said pointing at him and then walking away.

"What was that all about?" Jada asked.

"He is worried about Morgan! He's worried that I'm going to eat her, especially after he saw me kissing her in my other form." Zarbon said.

"This isn't the first time he's overreacted!" Jada said.

"Overreacted? Morgan is a smart girl and she can take care of herself!" Zarbon said.

"Come with me I have something to show you!" Jada said taking Zarbon by the hand.

The bell rang for people to be in their classes, and Jada and Zarbon were tardy enough as it is. Although school didn't officially start for Zarbon yet, he was still responsible for making it on time to class.

They walked up to a classroom in which there was a window and a bunch of special needs kids inside there. Some of them had severe to mild cases of cerebral palsy, some of them had Down syndrome, and some of them were just mentally handicapped and were not diagnosed with anything really.

Zarbon then saw the black kid that walked up to them in lunch, "Oh look it's your friend Tre! Hi Tre!" Zarbon said waving through the window.

"No, don't look at Tre look at Arnie one of Tre's friends!" Jada said pointing to a kid that was sitting all by himself and not paying any attention to the teacher in the front of the class.

"Wow he looks lonely, why does he look so lonely?" Zarbon asked.

"Just watch him closely please!" Jada said.

Sure enough Arnie started yelling things out randomly and then pounded his head onto the desk yelling stuff like, "I hate math! I hate math! I hate math! I hate math! I hate math!"

"Poor thing, he must really hate math that much!" Zarbon said.

"No he's autistic Zarbon!" Jada said frustrated that Zarbon knew little to nothing about human disorders.

"So he's having an autistic fit big deal!" Zarbon said rolling his eyes.

"Autism isn't a type of fit Zarbon, it's a communication disorder. Arnie has autism just like Morgan does! Only he's more moderate than Morgan!" Jada said.

"But I've never seen Morgan do anything like that, she's brilliant, and she doesn't repeat things constantly or try to inflect self-harm on her!" Zarbon said.

"She's autistic, but she's very mild to the point where she's almost normal! Either way people think that she is like Arnie, especially if they don't know anyone else that is autistic or don't have a sibling or anyone in the family that is autistic!" Jada said.

"How can people be so judgmental? She's special and she loves me!" Zarbon said.

"Wait a minute, nobody here said that she loved you, in fact the only reason why she brought you back to live was because she was going to use you to kill herself since she was too chicken to take her own life!" Jada said crossing his arms.

"What? Why would she do such a thing? She kissed me and everything, and yet she wanted me to kill her?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes we read in that gossip magazine that I showed to her a couple of weeks ago, that you killed people for Frieza, women, children, and men! So she thought it would be a great idea to bring you back to life so you could kill her!" Jada said.

"I am just completely shocked to hear this allegation! I thought she loved me, I thought she wanted to marry me and have babies with me, our children would be so beautiful!" Zarbon said.

"What is this baby talk all about? You two aren't even the same species!" Jada said.

"So what? We could still adopt if we can't procreate!" Zarbon said.

"I think you're missing the whole point, Morgan made a huge communication blunder when she kissed you on the lips! She probably felt sorry for you, and she probably wanted you to transform back into your handsome form!" Jada said.

"But Morgan isn't shallow otherwise she wouldn't have kissed me in my other form!" Zarbon said.

"Look dude, she needs a knight in shining armor, not a prince charming! If you like her then that's just great, if you don't then don't hurt her anymore than she probably hurt you! She has a communication disorder period to the end! She makes communication blunders unlike anyone else that I have talked to. She's nice and can be affectionate, but it's not like she's going to show it right away!" Jada said.

Zarbon frowned and looked at Jada, "I don't care what you say about her, she's Morgan that is all she is to me, just Morgan!" Zarbon said.

Zarbon then walked away to go to Morgan's science class, Jada looked around and then ran to his class because he was late for French class!

Meanwhile Morgan was scamming through that stupid biology final, uhhh it was a pain in the butt! Biology to her was what earth was to science…useless and pointless!

Zarbon walked into class, "Hey Zarbon why are you late?" the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to…"

"Look Zarbon, be lucky that I won't be marking you as tardy until you actually become a student ok?" the teacher said.

"Yes sir," Zarbon said sitting down next to Morgan.

"Darn it! This stupid test is so horrible!" Morgan thought to herself.

"Don't worry about a thing I'm sure you'll do just fine on it," Zarbon communicated to her telepathically.

"Wait a sec, what's going on here? Did I just hear another voice in my head?" Morgan asked in her mind.

"It's me Morgan, Zarbon! It seems to me that there is no law against communicating telepathically, so I decided to connect with you telepathically!" Zarbon said.

Morgan turned to face Zarbon and he waved to her, Morgan then turned and looked down on her paper, "Uhhhh I am having a hard time concentrating! I need to smoke some weed or something," Morgan said in her mind.

"Morgan smoking weed will only make you high; it won't take your pain away but for only a second. You would have to keep on smoking it until your teeth turn yellow and your pain subsides. Trust me I have smoked weed at least once or twice in my life, and trust me, this stuff makes you do stupid stuff when you are really high." Zarbon thought.

"What would you know about smoking weed Zarbon?" Morgan asked smiling at him.

"I know for a fact that it won't make your pain for being different go away!" Zarbon thought.

Morgan got mad and stood up and yelled out loud to Zarbon, "I beg your pardon, but me different? What about you?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, just stop it I didn't mean…" Before Zarbon could finish the teacher walked up to them both.

"What is going on here?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing she just…" Before Zarbon had the chance to finish what he was going to say, the teacher interrupted.

"Morgan and Zarbon step outside, Morgan take your test with you to finish it!" the teacher said.

So Morgan and Zarbon stepped outside, after Morgan finished her test, she returned it to the teacher and stepped back outside the class where Zarbon was standing.

"Zarbon you have a lot of explaining to do." Morgan said.

"What do you mean me? You're the one that…" Before Zarbon could finish, Morgan interrupted him.

"First of all how am I able to communicate telepathically with you?" Morgan asked.

"Because I'm an alien, most aliens communicate telepathically and have other psychic abilities that most humans refuse to possess or don't use at all!" Zarbon said crossing his harms.

"Ok now explain what you mean by me being different?" Morgan said crossing her arms.

"Ok fine, your father pulled me aside today to make sure I wasn't going to take advantage of you, and when he left Jada overheard our conversation and he took me to this special needs classroom where I saw this boy yelling how much he hated math and he was banging his head on the desk." Zarbon said.

"And that has to do with me how?" Morgan asked blocking her common sense.

"In other words, Jada went on to say that you were autistic, I thought this was some kind of a temperament type thing where you have these fits of rage that…" Before Zarbon could finish Morgan interrupted Zarbon.

"Oh that, what would Jada know about being different anyways? He's just a normal kid just like the rest of the disgusting human race!" Morgan said turning away from Zarbon and putting her head down as if in shame.

"Normal? Jada to me is anything but normal! The kid yells a males making out with one another, how is that normal? He also talks about how Christ is the son of God and how he died for people's sins, how is that normal?" Zarbon asked.

"Here on this planet, in the USA we have something called freedom of religion and Jada is a Catholic who believes that homosexuals are very evil though he would never hurt them personally, he also thinks that it's a sin to get an abortion and to talk badly about Jesus, so that's what his problem is." Morgan said.

"So in other words Jada telling me that you're autistic is somewhat a little bit on the hypocritical side? Especially when he thought that you kissing me to make me feel better and resurrecting me for me to kill you is false?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Zarbon, Jada doesn't know what he's talking about, he's not even mildly autistic let alone autistic, I don't want to get into this _Seventh Heaven_ episode-like mood, but Jada is still learning about autism! He doesn't know how I truly feel on the inside, he doesn't know what it's like to feel left out, he's completely oblivious to the fact that most people want to avoid him because he thinks he's right all the time, but I don't tell him that anyways." Morgan said.

"It's because you have a conscience isn't it?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course I do, he's also my friend he's stuck by me in preschool when most people were ignorant to my disorder which was so much worse back then. Don't get me wrong, I love to put him in his place and speak my mind when relevant, though I might have a communication disorder that doesn't mean I can't feel love and pity!" Morgan then started blushing.

"Feel love? So when you kissed me on the lips in my other form, does that mean you did it out of love and not because you pitied me?" Zarbon asked.

"Uhhhh…I'm not sure why I did it, it just seemed like the right thing to do!" Morgan said.

Zarbon then blushed and turned away from her, "So you just did it because it seemed like the right thing to do? Most people your species would probably run from me, my other form is so ugly and creatures like me were shunned by society because we were different." Zarbon said.

Morgan looked at Zarbon, "I beg your pardon? Shunned?"

"I didn't know this too much growing up since I was raised by Icejin Changelings and had little to no contact with my own kind, but as I got older I realized that most Icejin Changelings and other species that lived on Planet Frieza outside of the palace were afraid of Primal Changelings. Simply for the reason that we're smart, we're elegant and we're ugly all at once." Zarbon said.

"So you too have felt the sting of persecution," Morgan said.

"Correct, my own kind has been subjected to pesticide, which to me means the annihilation of a different species since the word genocide means subjection to the annihilation of an entire race of humans." Zarbon said.

"In fact many of us had our own communities on planet Frieza away from the others, and as our communities started to thrive other species got jealous of our success and started spreading rumors around the planet that Primal Changelings were demons and ate babies, and bathed in the blood of virgins. In real life though, we just eat many fish and aquatic creatures like crocodiles and toads even." Zarbon said.

"What about the bathing in virgin's blood?" Morgan asked.

"I have no idea how that rumor started, we are shamanistic a lot of the time, which means we'll use magic and rituals to cleanse our souls and others that come for fortune readings and such. I wasn't even born yet when a massive pesticide was taken on my species by Icejin Changelings on planet Frieza. The entire community was almost annihilated, and after a while the prince Cooler allowed protection of our species from annihilation, but that didn't mean that the persecution stopped!" Zarbon said.

"So in other words, there is going to be a massive genocide against people like me?" Morgan asked completely missing the point.

"I won't let that happen to you, you are by far the most genuine human I have ever met, and I would love to stay with you and your family still." Zarbon said.

"Excuse me for a moment Zarbon," Morgan then went to the bathroom and yelled about how excited she was that maybe, just maybe he noticed her more for who she was and not for her communication disorder or her looks.

Meanwhile after finals were over, the sorceress Sarah was once again doing those rituals, all the sudden a little lizard looking creature appeared in the circle with horns on his head, and it was none other than Frieza!

End of Story


	5. Chapter 5

_Freezer Returns _

Morgan was watching TV with Zarbon then the doorbell rang, it was Jada, such a nice kid, but he was so churchy. "Hey guys I brought a movie over!" Jada said holding a movie up.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"It's a totally good movie, everyone is talking about it!" Jada said.

"What is it damn it?" Zarbon asked.

"It's _Passion of the Christ!" _Jada said holding the DVD up which appeared to have a picture of Jesus on the front of it.

"Cool let's watch it!" Morgan said.

"What's it about?" Zarbon asked.

"It's about the great sacrifice that Jesus Christ made to cleanse us believers of our sins, whereas the non-believers such as Morgan here is living through sin no offence to you Morgan." Jada said.

"None taken!" Morgan said with a smirk on her face.

"What's a Jesus, isn't that a type of lizard?" Zarbon asked.

Jada rolled his eyes, "Let's just watch the film!" Jada said.

"Have you seen it already?" Morgan asked.

"No, I just bought it today!" Jada said.

Therefore, they watched Jesus get tortured for hours on the TV screen, Zarbon was cringing and Morgan was laughing her ass off while Jada was just staring, then when the film ended Morgan got up, "Boy Jada that was one bad movie!" Morgan said.

"It most certainly is not!" Jada said.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but Morgan's right it wasn't a very good film." Zarbon said.

"But you don't understand the sacrifice that Jesus made to cleanse our sins!" Jada said.

"That's the thing though, Zarbon and I aren't Christians!" Morgan said.

"Most people in space don't even know what Christianity even is." Zarbon said.

"Then I'll make it my mission to Christianize aliens!" Jada said.

"Just go home Jada, enough of your silly religion!" Zarbon said.

"Fine you bigots!" Jada said about to leave.

"Jada we were just joking with you!" Morgan said.

All the sudden Zarbon sensed something wrong, "Jada for some weird reason my primal changeling instincts tell me that you need to stay in the house!" Zarbon said.

"No I'll go just like you said," Jada said.

"No don't!"Zarbon then jumped onto Jada so that he could not get out of the house.

"Damn it Zarbon, how much do you weigh?" Jada asked.

"Uh my regular weight or transformed weight?" Zarbon asked.

"I can't feel my ribs!" Jada said.

"Why what's the matter?" Morgan asked, opening the door up, she then closed the door. "Zarbon there is this strange looking creature out on the lawn, and there is another strange looking creature out on the lawn." Morgan said.

"Is it a short one with horns sticking out of its head?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan looked out the window, "Yep, that one is purple and white and the other one is a bit taller and really pink and ugly!" Morgan said.

"Dodoria! Freezer's here! I can't go out like this!" Zarbon said.

"You're not going to go out; I'm going out for you!" Morgan said opening the door up and walking out of the house.

"No don't! He'll kill you!" Zarbon said.

Morgan bravely walked up to the creature, boy was it ugly, she then smirked, "Aw you're so adorable looking, are you lost? Do you have a family? I want to just take you home and cuddle with you!" Morgan said smiling.

"Shut up human!" Freezer yelled.

"Oh dear, sorry I just wanted to break the ice, may I help you?" Morgan could not tell if the creature was a man or a woman, "Madam?" Morgan asked.

Dodoria laughed his head off, "Shut up Dodoria!" Freezer said.

"Sorry Freezer." Dodoria said picking his nose.

"Hello there little human girl!" Freezer said.

"Hello, ok enough fooling around, what do you want?" Morgan asked.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm called Freezer I'm the tyrant of space and…" Morgan interrupted Freezer.

"Yah, yah, we know who you are, but do you know who I am?" Morgan asked.

"No and I don't give a flying fuck!" Freezer said.

"What are you doing here; do you need a map or something?" Morgan asked trying to keep it real.

"Pardon me if I sound so strange earthling, but I'm looking for a turquoise man!" Freezer said.

"I don't understand what you mean; there are no turquoise people here." Morgan said crossing her arms.

"Sorry perhaps I should be more specific, he is about 6'1 feet tall, he's really muscular and he's humanoid like yourself." Freezer said.

"Nope still doesn't ring a bell." Morgan said.

"He has dark green hair, he's got gold colored eyes, and he's really attractive!" Freezer said.

"That could still be anyone." Morgan said.

"Uh are you dumb I know you're hiding him, he wears a forehead crown since he's the ex prince of Planet Primal!" Freezer said.

"No he's still the prince of planet Primal he just hasn't lived there in a while that's all!" Morgan said. Freezer smirked, then Morgan covered her mouth, "Oh nuts!" she said.

"Ah ha! I knew you were lying to me! I tricked you! Now tell me where he is!" Freezer yelled.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Morgan asked.

"No but I'm going to kill you in a moment if you don't tell me where Zarbon is!" Freezer yelled.

"See nobody on this planet is named Zarbon!" Morgan said.

Jada could not help but see his friend being threatened, "I'm going to go and help her!" Jada said getting his bible and walking out of the house.

"Jada no! Damn humans are so dumb sometimes!" Zarbon said sighing.

"Stop, have you heard the word of God? If not then I suggest you read this bible, it contains various stories about how to be a good person and give to other people!" Jada said giving the bible to Freezer.

Freezer scanned through the pages, and then threw the book into the pound, "Sorry human, but I'm an atheist! I don't believe in God!" Freezer said.

"Well in that case!" Jada went for the crucifix, "Die monster!" Jada said holding the crucifix up.

Freezer and Dodoria laughed, "It's so funny how humans are so naïve with their religious superstitions! I'm not a demon, I'm a changeling!" A laser came out of Freezer's eyes onto the cross to the point where Jada's hand burned,

"Ouch, shit!" Jada ran to the pound and dipped his hand in, that felt a lot better.

"Well that didn't help at all." Morgan said.

"Now to finish you off for good!" Freezer was about to laser her.

Zarbon then could not take it anymore, he ran out of the house and got in front of Morgan, hey he loved her! "Freezer that's enough!" Zarbon said.

"Why Zarbon, come here I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Freezer said.

"You mean when I was dead about few weeks ago?" Zarbon asked.

"I suppose." Freezer said.

"Just go to him, don't do anything stupid," Morgan said.

"He'll kill you anyways, so no I'm not going to go to him!" Zarbon said.

"Uh you are so stubborn! What the hell!" Morgan said.

"Yah Zarbon, let's go to my bedroom and talk for a while!" Freezer said with a sleazy look on his face.

"Boy you sure weren't kidding when you said that he sexually abused you." Morgan said.

"I used to have to videotape them doing it to one another!" Dodoria said.

"Dodoria please shut up!" Freezer said.

"Yes please do, I'm not going back, Morgan treats me like a person, not like a doormat that you can just walk on! I've had to deal with you for years and years Freezer!" Zarbon said.

Freezer squinted with rage, "Who is this girl?"

"Uh she's…" Zarbon could not tell the truth, he did not want to put Morgan in any danger.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she? I knew it!" Freezer said.

"So what if she is, what difference does it make?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Morgan said.

"She's really important to me, from now on it isn't just about me anymore, and I found someone that I can share my feelings with!" Zarbon said.

Freezer started filing his nails with an emery board, "Cut the crap Zarbon, what about Liya?" Freezer asked.

"Yah what about her?" Zarbon asked.

"I thought you were in love with her!" Freezer said.

"You had a wife?" Morgan asked pissed off.

"No she wasn't married to me, we did fuck a few times, but that's about it. Not that she wasn't important to me! Oh no! Now you've gone and done it Freezer!" Zarbon said.

"Luckily I know what you hate the most Freezer! I am a sorceress and Zarbon here has told me that you feel threatened by Sayains!" Morgan said.

"Yes that's true, but did Zarbon tell you that he was a part of the decision making process of pulling mass genocide on the Sayain race so that no pure blooded Sayains could be born?" Freezer asked smiling.

"What? Is that true Zarbon?" Morgan asked.

"Yes it's true, but I didn't do it to be a genocidal maniac!" Zarbon said.

"You know what sense this girl humors me so much, I'm just going to come back some other time, come on Dodoria!" Freezer said about to leave.

"Can I at least touch her hair, it's so…" Before Dodoria could finish Freezer interrupted him.

"No you idiot, you need to stay away from humans also!" Freezer said as he and Dodoria flew off.

"I don't get it; didn't I already tell you that I helped with the Sayain Genocide?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes, but you didn't' tell me about Liya!" Morgan said with tears in her eyes.

"Take it easy, that was years ago…" Morgan ran into the house crying before Zarbon could even finish what he was saying.

"Morgan please, it's not what you think it was I mean…" Then Jada interrupted Zarbon.

"You committed genocide?" Jada asked with an angry look on his face.

"No you don't understand I didn't have a choice…" Jada then interrupted Zarbon again.

"Damn it Zarbon, I liked you a lot as a friend, now I don't know what to think of you! I'm going inside to comfort Morgan!" Jada the marched inside and slammed the door.

"Uh why won't anyone let me explain things to them?" Zarbon asked getting a bunch of snow, making a snowball and throwing it into the neighbor's mailbox, did not go over well. It fell down and he went into the house so he would not get into trouble.

Meanwhile Dodoria and Freezer were out in an ally eating rats, "Damn these rats are good, I haven't had one of these babies since…actually I don't really remember eating rats!" Dodoria said.

"Yes rats are a bit tasty, a little too tasty!" Freezer then ate it reluctantly.

"So why didn't we kill Zarbon and his human girlfriend?" Dodoria asked.

"Because we want them to weaken their shield, the more lies and facts we put into that girl's head the more we can have them betray one another, therefore Zarbon can come back to our side and he can help us destroy this stupid planet!" Freezer said biting into the rat some more, "Do you have any mustard?" Freezer asked.

"Why would you assume that?" Dodoria asked.

"Because it tastes a little awkward without mustard! I love mustard too much; I've also seen you carry packs of mustards on our missions." Freezer said.

"Ok here!" Dodoria said giving a little pack of mustard to Freezer and opened the pack of mustard up and put it onto the rat, rubbed it into the rat's fur with the pack and took a hug bite out of it! "So its psychological warfare we're using on them?" Dodoria asked.

"Exactly!" Freezer said.

"You haven't done that in a long time master." Dodoria said.

"Well now we're going to take a new approach, instead of destroying this planet right away, we're going to get Zarbon onto our side, who knows what those dumb humans are capable of doing to us!" Freezer said picking up a dead rat and put it onto a stick; he then roasted the dead rat into the campfire that they built.

"I see what you mean, but humans are weaklings why would you go after a bunch of weak humans for when they're not a threat to you?" Dodoria asked.

"Because remember when we went after the Namics, they were weak too." Freezer said biting into the rat, "This rat needs to be heated up some more!" he said putting it back into the fire.

"What makes you think that Zarbon would even want to come back with us, he hates you and he hates me. All he does is bitch and complain about how inhuman we are and he bitched on his way to Namic as well." Dodoria said.

"He'll come around sometime you'll see as long as he's not going to remain friends with the humans, then we have a chance!" Freezer said.

All the sudden a hobo came up to Freezer and Dodoria, he might have been a schizophrenic or something because he did not notice that they were aliens,"Hey those are my rats man!" He yelled.

"Go get yourself some more then you peasant!" Freezer said throwing the dead rat onto the hobo.

"You're like the government man! All you do is shit on us!" the hobo said as he left the area.

"Hobos are so gross!" Dodoria said.

Freezer rolled his eyes, as if Dodoria did not smell enough like a hobo, he smelled much worse actually.

Meanwhile at home, Morgan cried to herself, Jada tried to calm her down, "Come on Morgan, maybe she wasn't his wife or girlfriend, maybe she was just a booty call." Jada said.

"How does that help?" Morgan asked.

"Let me tell you something that I have never suggested to someone before. You can try to make it work; if Jesus could save Mary Magdalene from evil then you can save Zarbon from evil!" Jada said.

"In other words?" Morgan asked.

"In other words, Mary was an adulterous woman, and she was being stoned by a bunch of villagers just because she committed adultery!" Jada said.

"So you're saying I should stone Zarbon for lying about having a girlfriend?" Morgan asked.

"No you didn't even let me finish, did you even let him explain to you what his relationship with that woman was? No all you did was jump to conclusions! He's also been telling me that he has deep feelings for you and that he never felt that way about anyone before." Jada said.

"Are you serious?" Morgan asked.

"Yes now let me finish, Mary was saved by Jesus because his love and compassion for her saved her life!" Jada said.

"In other words?" Morgan asked again.

"Uh in other words, maybe your love for Zarbon can save him from committing even more atrocities such as genocide." Jada said.

"Actually about that, let me tell you what he told me, and he sounded like he was telling the truth. It was actually Freezer's idea to murder all the Sayains, not his." Morgan said.

"What are you saying?" Jada asked.

"In other words, Freezer lied to us, sort of, all Zarbon did was elaborate on the idea and okayed it with other generals that worked for Freezer. In fact, the Sayains were actually becoming a threat to not just Freezer or Zarbon but to the whole universe. Zarbon okayed them to be massacred because he knew they were starting to become aggressive with other solders and with people that lived on Planet Freezer." Morgan said.

"You're telling me that the only reason why Zarbon okayed it with the other generals is because they were a threat to the universe?" Jada asked.

"Of course, Zarbon doesn't care for Freezer's safety, yes for his own, but he knew the Freezer didn't know what the hell he was doing to being with. " Morgan said.

"You mean to tell me that he just okayed it to happen, he didn't necessarily suggest to kill them at all?" Jada asked.

"No at first he didn't like the idea, but then over time he noticed that the Sayains were getting more and more violent because they were a violent species to being with!" Morgan said.

"Which means that he isn't a genocidal maniac, he was trying to protect the universe?" Jada said.

"Exactly, it's like Brutus killing Caesar, while the others killed Caesar out of greed, Brutus killed him out of concern for the Romans that is what I call a tragic hero!" Morgan said.

"Let's go downstairs and see if Zarbon was telling the truth to you, maybe he can explain to you who this Liya chick was." Jada said.

They went downstairs, "Zarbon we owe you an apology and we want to…" Morgan noticed that her primal changeling was not around. "Where did you go Zarbon?" Morgan asked.

"Here's a note!" Jada said picking the note up from the table, "It says, I'm sorry I've caused you and Jada pain Morgan, you two were my only friends in the universe, now I must run away and make some new ones. Zarbon."

"He ran away?" Morgan asked.

"That's what the note said." Jada said.

"We have to find him!" Morgan said.

"You're also forgetting the Freezer and Dodoria are out there too, only god knows what would happen if they were to bump into us!" Jada said.

"I don't care, I need Zarbon more than anyone else, and he needs me just as much! He's been under Freezer's control for far too long, I'm not going to let Freezer corrupt him!" Morgan said walking out of the house.

"Morgan wait! Let me get the keys to the car!" Jada said looking for some car keys; damn he forgot that her mom and sister were at a Sex and the City convention. "We're just going to have to walk!" Jada said.

Meanwhile Zarbon found Freezer and Dodoria in the ally, "Hello Freezer." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon what are you doing here?" Freezer asked shocked as ever.

"Yah what are you doing here glamour –puss, I thought you were too good for us!" Dodoria said roasting another rat on a stick.

"I thought so too, but humans are so mean!" Zarbon said sighing.

"I told you they were nothing but trouble." Freezer said.

"Sit down with us and have a rat while we elaborate our plan to destroy Planet Earth 2!" Dodoria said.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "Destroy? Wait a minute, I'll go back with you but I don't see why we need to destroy the humans." Zarbon said.

"This doesn't have to do with that earthling does it? That sassy one with the pretty thick head of hair?" Dodoria asked.

"No why do you assume that?" Zarbon asked sitting down.

"Because I can tell when a man loves a woman, and you're no exception you maybe bi but Zarbon I can tell when you like a girl!" Freezer said.

"She doesn't like me anyways, I thought she did, but I'm not so sure anymore." Zarbon said.

"Look why would you go after an earthling? How intimate were you with her?" Freezer asked.

"Freezer why would you ask me that?" Zarbon asked embarrassed.

"Because I can tell that you imprinted on her as a mate!" Freezer said.

"I can't help that, she has good genes and she's really pretty too." Zarbon said blushing.

"Ah ha! I knew that you loved her!" Freezer said.

"Here have a rat Zarbon," Dodoria said holding a rat on a stick through its butt.

Zarbon moaned, "No thanks I'll pass." He said.

"Suit yourself that leaves more for me then!" Dodoria said biting into the rat.

Meanwhile Jada was driving his mom's car, which he stole despite the fact that he was in driver's Ed, "I can't believe that you're driving without a license Jada!" Morgan said.

"You said you wanted to find him, we're going to find him!" Jada said.

"But we're not animals, how are we going to find him?" Morgan asked. 

"I'm doing the best I can damn it!" Jada said.

"I feel so badly for hurting his feelings, that's why he ran away." Morgan said.

"Look if hates us that's his problem, besides there are plenty of fish in the sea." Jada said.

"That's fine and all, but I want Zarbon at the moment, he's sweet and cuddly once you get past his cockiness about his good looks and that other form which is as ugly as hell in a cute kind of way." Morgan said.

"Ew…" Jada said laughing. Morgan then pinched him, "Morgan what did you do that for? You're not supposed to touch the driver!" Jada said.

Meanwhile in that dark ally, Freezer was eating more rats than he could handle, so was Dodoria and Zarbon was so grossed out, he had never seen them starve so much since they went on a mission to another planet where there was no occupation or restaurants for that matter, "Can't we just get a hotel room?" Zarbon asked.

"Why?" Dodoria asked.

"Because I can't stand living on the streets, I hate being out here in this really smelling ally!" Zarbon said.

"If you're going to work with us, you have to go where we go!" Freezer said.

"Uh if it involves eating rats, then no way! Rats are gross, except for the fancy rats, they're amazing pets, and I think Jada has a fancy rat that's hairless and…" before Zarbon could finish Freezer interrupted.

"Zarbon I get the feeling you're not happy being around me," Freezer said.

"It's not that sir, it's just that…"

"Well Zarbon I'm going to give you a choice, you can go back with your earth friends and die by my hands, or you may be granted mercy by me if you go back with me." Freezer said.

"But you were going to have me beheaded on Namic if I didn't get the Dragon balls! You sent me to the death for no reason at all!" Zarbon said.

"Which is why I'm going to give you the difficult choice, don't you want to wear those beautiful royal clothing that you used to wear? Remember when I used to braid your hair when you were little?" Freezer asked.

"So what, you have to remember the Planet Freezer had a take-over of a democracy!" Zarbon said.

"What do you mean?" Freezer asked.

"You didn't hear, after a lot of us died by the hands of Vegeta on Namic there was a major revolution and the military and peasants overthrew you!" Zarbon said.

"How did you know that?" Freezer asked.

"Because I was dead at the time." Zarbon said.

"Damn I guess I'm no longer an emperor then." Freezer said.

"That's right, so we're going to live like regular citizens." Zarbon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dodoria asked.

"We're going to dress like everyone else does now-a-days, no more of this dark age nonsense." Zarbon said.

All the sudden a car pulled up to the curve, it was Morgan and Jada they stepped out of the car, "Zarbon where are you?" Morgan asked.

"Is it just me or do I hear Morgan voice?" Zarbon asked.

"It's probably a bunch of dilutions dear Zarbon, after all the Earth's atmosphere is giving me a headache." Freezer said.

"Zarbon we want to say we're sorry!" Jada said.

"Jada!" Zarbon yelled.

"Do you want to go back with them, remember what I told you. You go back with them and you'll die by my hands, if you stay with us you get a lot more privileges." Freezer said.

Zarbon had sweat running down his face, "Damn it I'll never see Morgan again if I run to Freezer! And poor little gentle Jada! Who am I going to confess my feelings for Morgan to?" Zarbon thought to himself.

"Come on Zarbon they'll be leaving soon." Freezer said.

"But you are the emperor of the universe!" Zarbon said.

"Yah not anymore, I got kicked off the thrown remember, it's a democracy now, I have no home planet to go back to. So I guess I'll just stay down here and maybe try to repopulate the earth instead." Freezer said.

"But sir you're infertile." Zarbon said.

"Never mind Zarbon I'll figure something out!" Freezer said biting into another rat.

"Do I just run then?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes go get her Zarbon, but once you do you'll pay dearly, but tonight since you made an effort to come back to me, I'll let you off the hook." Freezer said.

"Thank you sir!" Zarbon got up and ran away as fast as he could, "Morgan I'm over here!" He yelled running up to her.

"Zarbon! I missed you!" She then hugged him and held him in her arms.

"Freezer why did you let him live, he's a traitor!" Dodoria said.

"Like I said, I'm no longer the emperor, I was exiled remember? Besides he'll come back." Freezer said.

"No he won't from what I can see he really, and I mean really loves that girl." Dodoria said.

"He'll come back once he realizes that humans on hits planet earth don't pair off like they do on the other planet earth." Freezer said.

"So it's a test?" Dodoria asked.

"He'll come back Dodoria, damn it don't you ever listen?" Freezer asked.

Later that night Morgan had a talk with Zarbon and Jada in the room, "So you and Liya didn't get married?" Morgan asked.

"No I told you I never married." Zarbon said.

"But who was she then?" Morgan asked.

"She was my childhood friend, but she dumped me for someone her own species, it would have never of worked out between us." Zarbon said.

"What does that mean?" Jada asked.

"In other words she's dead now, she died in my arms." Zarbon said.

"I'm terribly sorry, so what do you want for dinner?" Morgan asked.

"I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Zarbon said.

"Ok I'll make everyone one my treat!" Morgan said as she walked to the kitchen.

End of Story


	6. Chapter 6

_The Clone of Bulma _

Morgan and Zarbon were at their lockers when Jada ran up to them in school, "Watch me ask the hottest girl in school out!" Jada said looking at a pretty blond.

"Oh Moesha, she isn't what you would want, trust me." Morgan said.

"I'll go over to her and ask her out anyways, she looks lonely." Jada walked over to her.

"I don't get it, how come when girls say certain things, or look a certain way, guys always think they mean the opposite?" Morgan asked.

"Its like my friend Kiwi always told me God rest his soul, he says that if a women dresses like a total whore then she only wants one thing." Zarbon said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I haven't a clue I never asked him," Zarbon said.

"Uh Zarbon, sometimes when you listen to the wrong advice you end up in the wrong direction." Morgan said.

"You humans always misread one another!" Zarbon said.

"No need to sound snobby," Morgan said.

"I'm not snobby, I'm just being honest," Zarbon said.

Jada tried his best to talk to Moesha, "I was wondering if you would like to go and see a movie with me sometime." Jada said.

"Look boy, I'm a lesbian I don't do dudes." She said shutting her locker and walking away with her sociology book.

"Ew she's sinful!" Jada said walking over to Zarbon and Morgan.

"What's the matter Jada?" Morgan asked.

"She's living in sin," Jada said.

"Does that mean that she likes to sleep around like I've always thought?" Morgan asked.

"No even worse she's a lesbian," Jada said.

"How is that living in sin?" Zarbon asked getting angry.

"Because the Bible said that marriage is between a man and a woman," Jada said.

"Uh Jada she's not married, she's just young give her a chance to see if she's straight or not." Morgan said.

"There is nothing wrong with being attracted to the same sex," Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"Why would you care about my opinions anyways Zarbon?" Jada asked.

"Because I happen to like both men and women," Zarbon said.

"Ew you're bi?" Jada asked.

"Yes you didn't know that?" Zarbon asked.

"You are living in sin too!" Jada said he started breathing hard and then fainted.

"He has a rather low blood sugar if you must know the truth." Morgan said.

"I'm not even going to talk to him unless he gets over this being attracted to the same sex stuff." Zarbon said.

They both walked to class leaving Jada passed out in the hallway; later on after school, they took the school bus home and walked back to Morgan's house when the bus dropped them off at the corner.

"I'm just so mad at Jada, it's not like he's anymore normal than us," Zarbon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked.

"He's gay isn't he?" Zarbon asked.

"No he's not; he's just a little more girly since his mother wants him to do dance as a pastime." Morgan said.

"Then why is he mad at homosexuals and bisexuals?" Zarbon asked.

"Jada is a strict Catholic that's why, he was raised to believe that stuff, it's not because he's hiding in the closet." Morgan said.

"Look even as a child I knew that I loved both men and women," Zarbon said.

"Really?" Morgan asked.

All the sudden Zarbon had a flashback of him getting flowers from the garden and walking up to Cooler with them, "Hello Zarbon what's up?" Cooler asked.

"These are for you Uncle Cooler I think you're really pretty!" Zarbon said blushing.

"Oh Zarbon that was thoughtful of you, but I'm your uncle I don't look at you in that way." Cooler said.

"I'll try somewhere else then," Zarbon said walking away.

He walked up to an anteater looking little girl, "Liya I have some flowers for you, will you marry me?" Zarbon asked giving her flowers.

"No Zarbon I haven't the time for a husband! Do you want to play house instead?" Liya asked.

"Sure," Little Zarbon said.

"Zarbon!" Morgan yelled in real life.

"What?" Zarbon asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing let's get going before it gets cold," Zarbon said.

"Ok let's," Morgan said.

All the sudden that sorceress chick appeared in front of Zarbon and Morgan out of thin air in a thick cloud of smoke, that smelled almost like Chanel number 5 perfume.

"Greetings I'm looking for Zarbon," She said.

"I'm right here!" He said staring at her.

"Wow she's beautiful!" Morgan said.

"Excuse me but I saw her first!" Zarbon said.

"Look your adoptive father wants to see you Zarbon!" Sarah said.

"Wait just one moment, how do you know my adoptive father?" Zarbon asked.

"Because I'm the one that resurrected him, he came to me in spirit and told me he was looking for you and that some hot chick resurrected you," Sarah said.

"That would be me!" Morgan said.

"Yes he told me you were trouble," Sarah said.

"What? And to think that I thought you were hot!" Morgan said crossing her arms.

"Morgan you can't just become gay like that," Zarbon said.

"Hey I'm not old enough to know if I'm bi or straight or gay Zarbon! Why not just experiment first off," Morgan said.

"Come Zarbon Freezer wants to talk to you," Sarah said.

"No! You're beautiful I'm not going to lie, but I'm not a horn dog like my father nor do I have any interest in talking to Freezer!" Zarbon said.

"Ok then I tried to be nice, now I'm going to have to send my evil minions on you!" Sarah said.

Before she could conjure those evil minions up, a spaceship crashed in the street, "Maybe I'll come by later on then!" Sarah said vanishing in the smoke.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Someone from outer space is here, I bet its one of those nasty grey aliens!" Zarbon said putting his fists up as if he was going to beat someone up.

"Help, I need help!" Someone shouted from inside the ship.

"No maybe it's not a grey, someone needs help!" Zarbon ran to the ship and carried out what appeared to be a humanoid young woman in his arms.

"So much for being suspicious of greys Zarbon!" Morgan said laughing.

"Wow I must have hit my head or something," she said as the smoke from the spaceship cleared, she had turquoise hair and looked exactly like Bulma did!

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "Don't I know you, I've seen you somewhere before, but I'm not quite sure where." Zarbon said.

"I don't think we've met sorry," The girl said.

Then Zarbon noticed that the girl had blue eyes and thought about a flashback from when he was on Namic, "Wait I know you, you're that girl that drooled over me on Planet Namic!" Zarbon said.

"Uh Planet Namic?" the girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you were with that little guy that had the Dragon ball that Vegeta and I wanted!" Zarbon said.

"I've never been to Namic besides Vegeta is dead to me for all I know." She said.

"Ah ha so you do know Vegeta I knew it!" Zarbon said.

"Yah because his wife is my creator," She said.

Zarbon put her down, "What do you mean creator?" Zarbon asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know because he met my creator on Namic and married her when he went back to earth with her." She said.

"What are you exactly?" Morgan asked.

"I'm a clone! My name is Bulma 2, I was created by the original Bulma as an experiment so that I may be of some kind of use," Bulma 2 said.

"No wonder you looked so familiar," Zarbon said.

"What kind of business are you here for?" Morgan asked.

"Bulma sent me not only to spread the Capsule Corporation business but also to collect any useful materials that might be on this planet," Bulma 2 said.

"Why do you need these materials?" Zarbon asked.

"Because Vegeta is retired from fighting and Bulma is getting old, plus we have many alien invaders that want to take over the planet." Bulma 2 said.

"Well on this planet everyone tries to take each other over," Morgan said.

"Want to go inside with us?" Zarbon asked.

"Sure I need a place to stay at least until I can make some money to support myself." Bulma 2 said.

They went into the house and Bulma 2 got a glass of water, "So how do you avoid all those genetic problems if you're a clone?" Morgan asked.

"I don't, I was born with a hernia." Bulma 2 said.

"Ouch," Zarbon said.

All the sudden Jada came into the house, "Hey guys what's up?" He asked going to the refrigerator and getting some food out.

"Do you always go through people's refrigerators every time you visit?" Zarbon asked.

"No not always, I also have a solution to help you live a sin free life!" Jada said taking his bible out.

"Oh not this again!" Morgan said sighing.

"Exodus 12 it says that to live a sinless life, one must baptize oneself so that he who has sinned will be saved again." Jada said.

"Even if you baptize me I would still feel attracted to both women and men, it wouldn't change a thing!" Zarbon said.

"Jada could you please put that silly book away, you're embarrassing me!" Morgan said.

Jada then looked over at Bulma 2, "Well, well who's this?" He asked going over to her.

"My name is Bulma 2," She said.

"Bulma 2, what a strange name. What happened to the first Bulma?" Jada asked.

"Nothing she lives on the other planet Earth that I was born on," Bulma 2 said.

"Hum? Ok I'm confused, are you like her daughter or something that's named after her?" Jada asked.

"Yes and no, yes because I share her exact DNA and no because I was born in a science lab." Bulma 2 said.

"Ok Morgan and Zarbon, what is going on here? Are you two trying to get back at me for saying that Zarbon is living in sin?" Jada asked.

"No she's a clone," Zarbon said.

"EW! Don't worry sinful creature, I'll send you back to the fires from which you came!" Jada said raising his bible up and about to hit Bulma 2 with it.

"Leave her alone Jada, she didn't do anything wrong, she's just looking for materials to take back to her planet is all." Morgan said.

"Yes but cloning humans are illegal in this country so you better not tell anyone that she's a clone." Jada said.

"Yah like anyone would believe that," Morgan said.

"There is something else too, we found out who resurrected Freezer, some hot chick who has magic powers just like Morgan," Zarbon said.

"What does she look like?" Jada asked.

"She's about 5'8 feet tall, she has long blond hair and greenish-purplish eyes," Zarbon said.

"Is she white and about in her early thirties?" Jada asked.

"Yes I believe she is," Zarbon said.

"Oh my God you wouldn't be talking about Sarah the Sorceress would you?" Jada asked.

"She never said her name," Morgan said.

"She is creepy stay away from her!" Jada said.

"Who is this Sarah anyways?" Morgan asked.

"I'll sit down and tell you," Jada said sitting down next to Bulma 2 and giving her a dirty look.

"Is this going to take long because I have to change my laundry very soon," Zarbon said.

"Not so fast, I have very vital information. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Sarah and she was born to hippy parents." Jada said.

"Oh no not hippies," Zarbon said.

"Oh yes hippies, anyways she grew up smoking pot with these two asshole of parents, then one day a sad thing happened, her mother died of a drug overdose of cocaine and her father went to jail for life for drowning some kid in a pool." Jada said.

"Wow that's awful," Morgan said.

"Wait how do we know you're not just making this whole story up?" Zarbon asked.

"I've heard it many times, my mom told me because she went to school with her mom." Jada said.

"Let him finish the story guys," Bulma 2 said.

"Ok continuing on Sarah was placed into foster care and sexually abused by one of her foster parents. She then got knocked up by that guy, and when she gave birth to her only child, she drowned him too!" Jada said.

"So what happened after that?" Zarbon asked.

"Legend has it that she turned to sorcery to get rid of the pain in her dark soul, but that didn't work at all. They say that she conjured up a demon that killed her foster parents and she ran away and continued using dark magic from then on." Jada said.

"So do we know what happened to her?" Morgan asked.

"Nobody knows, but she's trouble!" Jada said.

Meanwhile at the house that Sarah lived in, Freezer was stomping his foot with Dodoria in the background, "I'm so glad that I came back here, I didn't know where else to go." Freezer said.

"Yah, but those rats on the street tasted good," Dodoria said licking his chops.

"So did you bring Zarbon here?" Freezer asked.

"No I didn't he only liked me for a second, and that's about it," Sarah said.

"So even your good looks couldn't seduce him? Why am I not surprise?" Freezer asked.

"He's gay isn't he?" Sarah asked.

"Worse than that, he's in love with that earthling that you saw with him." Freezer said filing his nails.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Sarah asked.

"Would you like to go to bed with me?" Freezer asked.

"Well I always have wanted to do it with an alien," Sarah said taking Freezer by the hand and going to her bedroom.

Dodoria looked at them walking to the room, "Damn it, she's so pretty, but it's too bad that she doesn't like me!" Dodoria thought to himself.

Meanwhile at Morgan's house Jada was looking at Bulma 2 sitting on the coach with Morgan and Zarbon, "So how old are you?" Jada asked.

"I'm three years old," She said.

"Nah uh! You're too old to be three!" Jada said.

"I am in clone years, I was only created about three years ago and she aged my growth spurt." Bulma 2 said.

"So can you have children?" Jada asked.

"Don't ask me that again!" Bulma 2 said.

Little did Jada know that he offended Bulma 2, despite the fact that she was two years old, she looked like she was in her late teens to early twenties, and she was infertile, which meant that she could not conceive, Bulma's orders.

"I have an idea to make it so that you fit in just as much as Zarbon and I do! Let's go to the mall!" Morgan said.

"Do I have to, I have to hear this from Bulma all the time, whenever she's not working, she always makes me go to the mall with her," Bulma 2 said.

"We're not Bulma and I swear that you'll probably have more fun with us than with her!" Zarbon said.

Zarbon and Morgan dragged Bulma 2 to the mall along with Jada, who was almost as board with this as Bulma 2.

A couple of times when they were at Forever 21 Morgan asked Bulma 2 an interesting question, "Does this leather pair of pants make me look fat?"

Then they were at JC Pennies and Zarbon asked her a question only much worse, "Do you think that Morgan would like me in silk or something completely different?"

Bulma 2 just stared at him as if she did not know what to say, "Uh does she like silk?" she asked.

"Yes but she says that silk makes me look too flirty, and I most certainly am not the flirting type!" Zarbon said.

"Just put it on my credit card!" Bulma 2 said exhausted.

"Can we go home now?" Jada asked as they were approaching the other side of the mall.

"No we're going to make Bulma 2 look like a million dollars! Let's go to a store where Zarbon and I can actually shop from." Morgan said.

"But Morgan we both like different stores, you like your girl stores and I like my men's stores." Zarbon said.

"I was thinking about Macy's!" Morgan said.

"Yes let's go to Macy's!" Zarbon said.

"This is a total nightmare!" Jada said looking down to the ground.

After they went to Macy's and bought Bulma 2 a bunch of cute cloths they went to the food courter and got something to eat.

"So did you like the cloths that we got you? I thought they were really cute." Morgan said.

"Honestly I don't like to look like a horny teenager." Bulma 2 said.

Morgan's eyes grew wide, "That's not the point, the point is to look awesome!" Morgan said.

"Yes but most of the cloths you bought me shows my cleavage and that's sending a wrong message out to horny teenage boys or pedophiles." Bulma 2 said.

"So you're saying that this shopping trip was pointless like I think it was?" Jada asked.

"Yes, because I'm not vain like my creator or her husband, in fact I adore science as much as hot men and men paying attention to me. I'm just here to help make the world a more scientific place, Bulma said so." Bulma 2 said.

"What's the point of existing if you can't have fun with it?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon's right you know, we're just trying to help you fit in is all." Morgan said.

"Morgan just give it a rest, we can't even fit in at school, except Zarbon but that's just because he's so good looking." Jada said.

"Yah but even the in-crowd wonders about me," Zarbon said sighing.

Little did our heroes know that Dodoria was spying on them dressed up heavily so that nobody knew that he was an alien, but even a dumbass would have told the difference.

Dodoria got onto a radio, which went to Sarah, "Sarah it turns out that that girl that's hanging out with Zarbon and his friends is a clone," Dodoria said.

"Don't talk to loud I can see people looking at you!" Sarah said.

Dodoria looked and saw that people were in fact staring at him, "Leave me alone!" Dodoria yelled.

"Shut up you idiot you're going to draw even more attention to yourself if you yell at them or you can even get thrown out of the mall." Sarah said.

"Sorry Sarah, do you want to do it with me later, I mean you're so cute." Dodoria asked everyone once again looked at him.

"Dodoria just let me do all the talking, tonight you're going to kidnap the girl since she's useful to us as a scientist, for the plan that Freezer and I have." Sarah said.

"Yes so do I follow them home?" Dodoria asked whispering so loud that a group of hot teenage girls saw him.

"EW, Wilma, Phyllis, let's get out of here." One of the hot girls said.

"You're right Stella; there are so many perverts in the mall nowadays." Phyllis said.

"Let's go stare at the changing male models over at Victor's Secret!" Wilma said as they left the food court.

"Ew teenage girls piss me off so much." Dodoria thought.

Later on that night, Zarbon and Morgan were asleep and Jada spent the night over at Morgan's house. Dodoria snuck into the house with a burglar suit on and tripped over the couch, "Damn it why do these people even have a couch?" Dodoria asked aloud.

"Guys wake up; I think that someone is in the house." Bulma 2 said.

"We'll deal with them later after we get a bit of rest," Zarbon said half asleep with a nightshade on, Morgan also had a nightshade on.

"Fine I'll go downstairs and see what's going on myself," Bulma 2 said walking downstairs, she then saw what appeared to be a dark shadow, "Oh my God it's a ghost!" She yelled.

"Lady I'm not a ghost! Are you a scientist?" Dodoria asked.

"Yes I am, what's it too you?" She asked.

Dodoria then grabbed her and put duck tape around her mouth and tied her ankles and wrists together and took her out of the house. "I need a scientist is all," Dodoria said.

Next morning they woke up and Zarbon fixed everyone breakfast, Jada ate some pancakes while Morgan made herself some toast. Zarbon cooked fish for himself as usual.

"Hey guys did you notice something odd today?" Morgan asked. 

"Does it have to do with Zarbon being an alien in your kitchen? Then nope!" Jada said.

"That's not it! Bulma 2 isn't here," Morgan said.

"Maybe I should go and wake her up." Zarbon said.

Zarbon went upstairs to wake Bulma 2 up, he looked in her sleeping back and under it too, "Bulma 2 where are you, we made a wonderful multi-continent breakfast!" Zarbon said.

He then noticed a note on her sleeping bag, he picked it up "Dear Zarbon and Morgan, we have Bulma 2 hostage and you won't find us, although if you want to find us go to 117 Double Fudged Street, 46260 sincerely Dodoria."

Thank God, Dodoria was stupid enough to leave an address; it would have been a perfect scheme to lure Zarbon to Freezer so that he could force Zarbon to join him again. The real reason you will find out in the next story.

Zarbon ran downstairs, "Guys Bulma 2 has been kidnapped by Freezer, and Dodoria left this ransom note!" Zarbon said.

"How much does he want for Bulma 2?" Jada asked.

"He didn't say in the note, he just left the address is all." Zarbon said.

"No offence Zarbon, but this Dodoria fellow sounds like a really dumb person." Jada said.

"Never mind that we need to find Bulma 2!" Morgan said.

"But tomorrow is school and we're not allowed to play hooky!" Jada said.

"Let's find this place it'll be too late if we don't!" Morgan said.

"You heard Jada, we have school tomorrow, maybe we'll rescue her at lunch time!" Zarbon said.

"You're right Zarbon let's rescue her at lunch time!" Morgan said.

Our heroes planed out how to rescue Bulma 2 from the clutches of Freezer.

End of Story


	7. Chapter 7

_Freezer and Sarah's Plan _

Freezer had Bulma 2 tied to a chair with Dodoria in front of her, "Wow you're really pretty, pretty enough to eat!" Dodoria said.

"Don't eat me please mister monster sir!" Bulma 2 said.

"What I don't eat humans, especially clones they're littered with deformities!" Dodoria said.

"Hey how would you like to be created from a human specimen and not have the advantages that…" Bulma 2 shut her mouth when Freezer approached her.

"Hello earthling, my name in Lord Freezer, I am the ex emperor of the universe." He said.

"What happened?" Bulma 2 asked.

"I was kicked off the thrown; the planet overthrew the Cold Family, my family! That won't be a problem any longer; we'll just take over a new planet where there will be plenty of occupation." Freezer said smiling evilly.

Bulma 2 just stared at Freezer, damn he sure was little and she could not help but laugh.

"Don't laugh wench he means business!" Dodoria said.

"It's all right Dodoria you don't need to stand up for me, that's why I do it myself!" Freezer said walking up to Bulma 2 and hitting her in the face. "Now shut up and listen, I need you to do something for me! Word has it on the street that you're a clone of one of the DBZ heroes!" Freezer said.

"Which one, Piccolo? Goku? Vegeta?" Dodoria asked.

Freezer rolled his eyes, "Dodoria can you be stupid some other time I don't have time to take your stupidity!" Freezer said.

"This is going to take all night isn't it?" Sarah asked standing in the shadows filing her nails.

At school Morgan was in health class with Zarbon, it was not even close to lunchtime. It was the period before lunchtime, "Uh I'm so impatient, we have to rescue Bulma 2 before Freezer does something bad to her!" Morgan said whispering aloud.

"Morgan we can just excuse ourselves from class and pretend to be sick or something," Zarbon said.

"Tried that, we need to think of something else," Morgan said.

They were watching a video on breast cancer and Morgan thought of an idea to get them out of class, "Zarbon I'm going to ask you to do something that might get us into trouble, but it'll get us faster out of here than I can think of!" Morgan said.

"What are you thinking?" Zarbon asked.

"Trust me I need you to see if I have breast cancer." Morgan said.

"Excuse me?" Zarbon asked.

"You need to feel my breasts because I can't tell what lumpy breasts feel like." Morgan said.

"I don't either, besides we could get into really big trouble!" Zarbon said.

"Just do it," Morgan sided.

"Ok fine," Zarbon said.

He was not officially going out with Morgan, but he did have a crush on her and loved her deeply, but he did not want to ruin that chance with her ever. However, he had to do what he had to do to get out of class, so he grabbed her, stuck his hand in her bra and started feeling around.

Morgan thought to herself and closed her eyes, "Wow this is so awesome, no hot man let alone a man has ever felt on my breasts ever!" She thought.

All the sudden the teacher turned the lights on, saw them and was horrified, "Sir I can explain!" Zarbon said.

Next thing you know they were in front of one of the deans of Pike High School, "Well, well you two again, what happened this time, did you two skip class? Did you cuss out the teacher, or did someone tattle on you for cussing?" he asked.

"No Morgan asked me to feel her breast for breast cancer and I felt her boobs," Zarbon said blushing.

"Morgan did he sexually harass you?" he asked.

"No he didn't I gave him permission to do it, God don't you ever pay attention?" Morgan asked.

"Never the less you two may go back to class," The dean said.

"But sir we let ourselves feel on one another in front of the whole class!" Morgan said.

"Yah in the dark!" The dean said laughing.

That was embarrassing, it backfired on them, they had to go back to class and face the laughing kids.

Meanwhile Jada thought of a plan to get out of French class, "God this class is so boring, why didn't I take Spanish instead?" he thought to himself.

Then he looked at Jan Finkelton, she was hot and she was not paying attention to him, so he thought of something very impulsive.

"Hey Jan you don't love me, how could you do it with another man behind my back?" Jada yelled out.

"Jada I'm not even going out with you and I never did!" she yelled out.

"Oh yah, well karma is going to come back to you really badly!" Jada said.

"How so, we never officially went out!" Jan said.

"Like this!" Jada took an eraser and threw it at Jan but it missed her by a mile.

"Ha ha! That didn't work!" Jan said.

"Oh yah well I'll throw this stapler at you then!" Jada said throwing the stapler at Jan, but missing again.

"Jada sit down and shut up!" Mr. Cobra the French teacher said.

"But Mr. Cobra, I…" Jada tried to tell him to get a detention just so he could sneak out of class, but that did no good.

"Shut up ok?" Mr. Cobra said.

"Wow why aren't these teachers being strict about putting kids into detention?" Jada thought to himself.

Meanwhile at the haunted house, Bulma 2 was sighing and Sarah came up to her and gave her something to eat.

"What is that?" Bulma 2 asked.

"I want you to eat a sandwich so that you can survive," Sarah said.

"No way, you could have poisoned it," Bulma 2.

Sarah laughed, "No way, Freezer doesn't want you dead just quite yet." Sarah said stuffing the sandwich into Bulma 2's mouth.

"Wow this is good, what's in it?" She asked.

Sarah smiled, "It's my secret recipe," She said.

Later on Bulma 2 was taken to some secret lab that freezer build in Sarah's basement and she was surrounded by chemicals, oh no she was high on that sandwich which Sarah stuffed into her mouth.

"Wow where am I?" Bulma 2 asked laid back.

"Uh Sarah what did you put in that sandwich that you gave to Bulma 2?" Freezer asked.

"I made some mushrooms!" Sarah said smiling.

"You mean like poisoned mushrooms?" Dodoria asked.

"No hallucinates," Sarah said.

"How is that going to help us produce clones of me and Dodoria, you should have gotten her drunk!" Freezer said.

"Yah right like I'm going to give you my DNA!" Bulma 2 said laughing and falling onto the floor laughing.

"Sarah you fucked this whole thing up!" Freezer said slapping her in the face.

"Don't slap me, that's not nice." Sarah said.

"Do you have any more of that pot?" Dodoria asked.

"Dodoria we need to somehow make some clones of me and you so they could be enslaved by me so that we can take over the planet!" Freezer said.

"So what do we do about Bulma 2?" Sarah asked.

As it turns out Bulma 2 was kissing on Sarah's leg, "Damn you are hot, can I call you Trish?" Bulma 2 asked laughing because she was so high.

"Oh no it's worst than we thought, she's a lesbian!" Dodoria said screaming with terror.

Freezer slapped Dodoria in the face, "Calm down Dodoria, take her back to the room and tie her back to the chair, we need to think of another way to get her to make us the clones!" Freezer said.

Meanwhile it was finally lunchtime and Zarbon, Morgan and Jada met in front of the hallway and talking.

"Let's get this thing over with; we all know the risk we're running right?" Jada asked.

"Do you have them?" Morgan asked.

"Yes the forged signatures of our mothers!" Jada said holding up some sick slips, putting them into an envelope and running to the drop off box to the front desk.

"But my mother died years ago," Zarbon said.

Then they went into the parking lot, "Let's go into my car," Jada said.

"Screw that, it'll take too long to get there!" Zarbon said.

"I'll speed!" Jada said.

"Don't be silly, I'll take us there!" Zarbon said grabbing Jada and Morgan.

"Zarbon what are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"Like I said, I'm going to take us there!" Zarbon started flying with Morgan and Jada screaming like little girls.

"Relax I'm not going to drop you!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon are you sure this is safe?" Morgan asked.

"No not really!" Zarbon said smirking.

"Help I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Jada yelled.

"Where is that address that Dodoria left?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't remember what it was called; I left the paper at home!" Jada said.

"Jada you simpleton!" Zarbon said.

"Relax it's in my neighborhood," Jada said.

"For once you've proved yourself useful Jada I'm so proud of you!" Morgan said.

Meanwhile Sarah tried to get Bulma 2 to drink alcohol, "I don't drink I'm telling you!" She said.

"Well usually when people get drunk they do things they wouldn't normally do!" Sarah said trying to get that hard vodka down Bulma 2's throat.

"Even if I was drunk I still wouldn't do it! I would rather die if anything, I see no point in living, living as a clone of someone else is completely useless if you ask me!" Bulma 2 said fake crying so that Sarah could let her go back to her newfound friends.

"Don't try to make us feel sorry for you either, we feel worse for ourselves if anything!" Dodoria said.

"Don't say that!" Sarah said.

"What it's true! I usually have to rape girls just to get them to do it with me! I forced my two ex-wives to marry me!" Dodoria said.

"Fine if you won't get drunk then we'll have to force you to do it with a gun behind your back." Sarah said taking out a gun.

"Kill me see if I care!" Bulma 2 said with a pouty look on her face.

"Get up bitch!" Sarah said.

"How can she when she's tied to the chair?" Dodoria asked eating a piece of pita bread.

"Good point," Sarah said.

They untied Bulma 2 and took her to the lab with the gun pointed at her back.

Meanwhile Zarbon landed and let go of Morgan and Jada, "Show us the place Jada." Zarbon said.

"You landed on the wrong side of the street, and its a few blocks from here." Jada said.

"Well it's a nice day out and I need the exercise." Zarbon said starting to head that way.

"Let's follow him; he knows what he's doing." Morgan said.

"Hum I do smell Freezer nearby, it has to be him! And I smell a little bit of vodka too, has Freezer been into the hard liquor again?" Zarbon said.

"Never mind that, where is he?" Jada asked.

"Hold on I'm getting another sent, two females, both human and one of them smells like cooked mushrooms and the other one smells like Chanel number five." Zarbon said.

"Mushrooms my favorite, yep we're defiantly close by!" Morgan said.

"Wait I know that smell from anywhere, its Dodoria!" Zarbon said.

"EW Dodoria is with them, he's so…" Before Jada could finish what he was saying, Zarbon interrupted him.

"Smelly?" Zarbon asked.

"Exactly," Jada said.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Zarbon said chuckling.

Meanwhile inside the basement Sarah held the gun to Bulma 2's back, "Come on bitch do something already!" Sarah said.

"No, I can't!" Bulma 2 said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sarah asked.

"I mean I can't concentrate with you holding a gun to my back!" Bulma 2 said.

"Ok fine maybe I should pull the gun away from you then." Sarah said pulling the gun away, and then Bulma 2 turned around and knocked her to her feet.

"Ha you thought I would help you wreck evil onto the world, you were wrong!" Bulma 2 said running out of the room and then Dodoria caught her.

"Where do you think you're going wench you need to give me my daily sponge bath!" Dodoria said.

"What about making the clones?" Bulma 2 asked.

"I haven't had a sponge bath in over a decade now let's get to it!" Dodoria said grabbing her by the arm and leading her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Freezer was lying down on the bed reading a gossip magazine, "Let's see what the gossip magazine has in store for me." Freezer said looking at the magazine.

"Funny I'm not in this magazine, oh well let's see who I can rip on." Freezer continued to turn page after page until he found an article that interested him.

"It is official, sea monkeys are brine shrimp, boring! Oh here is another article, it says after many years of sexual abuse, Angelina Jolie made out with her mother in the back seat of the car. That wouldn't surprise me, she's so fucken ugly!" Freezer said laughing as he turned the page.

Meanwhile that sponge bath was not going to have itself, Bulma 2 had the sponge and was in front of Dodoria's fat, ugly body and he farted so much too, damn it smelled gross.

"Sir, could you please not flagellate while I'm trying to wash your back?" Bulma 2 asked.

"No I have to; Vegeta told me if I didn't fart a whole lot then I would die!" Dodoria said.

Bulma 2 rolled her eyes, for three years now, she had to take emotional abuse from Vegeta but this was going over the edge even for a tragic prince such as himself.

All the sudden Sarah ran into the room, "Bulma 2 there you are, I thought you would have ran outside, Dodoria why are you making her bath your ugly body?" Sarah asked.

"Because she is my slave not yours," Dodoria said eating some cupcakes that Sarah bought him from Kroger.

"It doesn't matter, Freezer wants those clones made, and you're not going to destroy my plans!" Sarah said grabbing Bulma 2 by the arm.

"Oh thank God, making evil clones and taking over the world sounds like a better idea than scrubbing the ogre over there!" Bulma 2 said.

"I know what you mean," Sarah said.

"No she's mine, give her back!" Dodoria said grabbing Bulma 2's other arm.

"No she was told to make clones of you and Freezer, why would she want to make out with you?" Sarah asked pulling Bulma 2 towards her.

"Because she's cute that's why!" Dodoria said.

"What happened to you flirting with me?" Sarah asked.

"I hate you now; especially since you didn't let Bulma 2 bath me!" Dodoria said.

"I'll make out with you if you make those clones right!" Sarah said.

"I'm flattered, but…" Bulma 2 could not finish what she was saying.

Morgan Zarbon and Jada came upon Sarah's house, "Well looks like nobody is home," Morgan said.

"Sure there is, here let me ring the doorbell." Zarbon said walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get that, stay put!" Sarah said going downstairs towards the front door, she then answered it, "Well hello there handsome, what is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Zarbon, may I come in?" He asked.

"Hey aren't you that alien that smelled that Chanel number five on me?" She asked.

"That was my twin brother Zarbon 2, he's my clone." Zarbon said.

"Whatever, Freezer has been looking for you; we need you as a clone!" She said.

"Wait, cloning humanoid creatures is illegal on this planet; no I'm not going to do it!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon step aside!" Morgan then pushed Zarbon aside.

"Who are you to step into my house when I haven't even invited you in you midget!" Sarah yelled.

The 5'2 Morgan punched the 5'8 Sarah in the face and she fell to the ground, "Never mess with a woman that suffers from the Napoleon Complex!" Morgan said.

"Let's go!" Jada ran into the house too, they all ran upstairs and Sarah got up and went into Freezer's room.

"Freezer something is terribly wrong!" Sarah said.

"What's that?" Freezer asked.

"Zarbon his girlfriend and that silly boy showed up, and they invited themselves into my house without my permission!" Sarah said.

"Damn it, although now it's my chance to give Zarbon another chance to join my clique of evil once again!" Freezer said getting up wearing his purple robe.

Meanwhile Zarbon and friends broke into the bathroom where Bulma 2 was unpleasantly scrubbing Dodoria's dirty fat body, "Ew, could you be any more gross?" Zarbon asked pinching his slightly hooked nose.

"Could you be anymore shallow?" Dodoria fired back.

"That's a good one," Jada said.

"Give us the clone!" Zarbon said.

"Not until she finishes giving me a sponge bath!" Dodoria said.

"No way I want to go with you guys! Dodoria is a mean, fat asshole that has the hots for me!" Bulma 2 said running over to Morgan and hugging her.

"I'll have to fight you for her then!" Zarbon said.

"No problem!" Dodoria said.

"Could you please get some cloths on first, you look horribly fat!" Zarbon said.

Morgan thought the same, although she did not have the tendency to be as shallow as Zarbon, he did have a point.

Dodoria got out of the tube butt naked, dripping wet, and he put a towel around his waist and he multiplied himself to get the heroes confused. Which one was the real Dodoria?

"Where did he go?" Morgan asked, all the sudden the real Dodoria grabbed her and was one with himself once again.

"Nobody moves or the girl gets it!" Dodoria said putting his hand around her pretty neck.

"You break her neck I'll break your neck you hear me!" Zarbon said.

"Don't make me laughed!" Dodoria said.

"Come on Dodoria she's a helpless woman, she's only 5'2 whereas you're about 6'2!" Zarbon said.

"Are you saying that I'm short?" Morgan asked.

Jada saw a bottle of shampoo next to the bathtub, and since the busy Dodoria bickered at Zarbon that he snuck over to the tub unseen by all and got the bottle of shampoo ready to use as a weapon. He then snuck up behind Dodoria, "Hey fatty!" Jada yelled.

"What the?" Dodoria turned around and saw Jada with the bottle of shampoo.

"Eat this tubby!" Jada squirted the bottle into Dodoria's eyes.

"Ouch my eyes! I'm blind, I'm blind!" Dodoria yelled letting go of Morgan so he could rub his eyes.

"Good aim Jada I'm impressed!" Zarbon said.

"Let's get out of here Bulma 2!" Morgan said grabbing her by the arm and trying to run with her out of the bathroom, and then they realized that Freezer and Sarah blocked the door.

"Looks like we have some uninvited guests, how the hell did you find this place?" Freezer asked looking cross-eyed because he was so mad.

"Dodoria gave us the address," Morgan said.

"Dodoria you dodo brain!" Freezer yelled.

"I figured that since it was done in the movies that I should leave a ransom note too!" Dodoria said.

"Dodoria you fucken idiot, nobody does that in real life!" Freezer said.

Sarah then conjured up an army of goat demons, "Say hello to my friends, make goat cheese out of them minions!" Sarah said laughing evilly.

"Ew I hate goat cheese!" Jada said.

"I hate lame puns even more!" Morgan said.

The goats started fighting with Zarbon and friends, while Jada and Morgan were trying to find a way to survive, Zarbon was creaming them. Bulma 2 thought of some clever ideas, but they did not go as planned. She had to fight so then she got some chemicals that she stole from the lab ahead of time in case she needed to defend herself, she threw it into the goat's face that tried to attack Jada.

"You saved me, even after I called you a child of Satan?" Jada asked.

"Look just because you get on my nerves doesn't mean I want you dead!" Bulma 2 said.

Meanwhile Morgan was not a trained professional sorceress yet, but she had enough time for the goat to chase her around the room so that she could conjure up some energy so that she could blow the goat to smithereens, and that is what happened. "Yes I did it!" All the sudden another goat demon grabbed her behind her back and pinned her to the ground.

"Help Zarbon help!" She yelled.

The moment her primal changeling heard her cry, the moment he went over there and pulled that demon's head off. "Don't worry Morgan I have you!" Zarbon picked her up in his arms.

"Wow that was amazing!" she said smiling.

Freezer, Sarah and Dodoria looked around the room at the dead corpses of the goat demons, "What a mess, Dodoria finish them up so we can clean up afterwards!" Freezer said.

"With pleasure Freezer!" Dodoria said and his towel fell off his waist.

"Ew I don't' want to look!" Zarbon said closing his eyes.

"I can't look either!" Morgan said doing the same.

"You're lucky I had to scrub his back!" Bulma 2 said.

Dodoria looked to see who his first victim would be, "Let's see I can't go for Zarbon because he would kill me in a moment, not Morgan because he'll kill me for harming her, not Bulma 2 after all Zarbon has a soft side for women and children. Yes I'll start with the blond boy that nobody cares about!" Dodoria thought to himself. He smiled and started walking over to Jada.

"Get the hell away from me dude!" Jada said running away.

"Come here I just want to snap your neck!" Dodoria said.

"Help!" Jada hid behind a giant mirror.

Dodoria then sighed, "So you won't come will you, I guess I'm just going to have to blow you to dust!" Dodoria said with a bunch of fire energy coming out of his hand, he then threw it at Jada, but it backfired for Jada kicked the mirror so that the fireball could bounce off the mirror and go back to Dodoria.

Dodoria was now dust and Freezer and Sarah had shocked looks on their faces, "Jada you killed Dodoria?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm sorry!" Jada said.

"You angel!" Zarbon said running over to Jada and hugging him, Morgan and Bulma 2 did the same thing, and they all hugged Jada.

"Hey I hate to break up this family reunion but you're still outnumbered with me and Sarah!" Freezer said.

"Take this assholes!" Sarah said holding a staff out and then out of the staff came a snake, it looked like it was a corn snake or another type of snake. "Damn I was going for a cobra!" Sarah said.

"Oh my God it's a snake!" Jada said jumping into Morgan's arms.

"Christ sakes Jada it's just a snake he won't hurt anyone." Morgan said.

Zarbon stared at the snake and had a flashback of when he was in bed with Freezer, Zarbon was at least six or five, he was watching Freezer cuddle with snakes, kissing them and letting them slither down his arms.

"What are those Freezer?" Zarbon asked.

"They're snakes, they're my only friends, they're the only animal that I like, and they represent wisdom, evil and change. Would you like to try to cuddle with them too?" Freezer asked.

"Sure," Zarbon said taking a snake off Freezer and putting it onto his arm; he giggled when it slithered down his arm.

For some weird reason this was one of Zarbon's fondest childhood memories, back to the present, he smiled, "I know exactly what to do." He walked over to the snake and grabbed it, next thing you know giggling.

"What the hell are you doing Zarbon? That thing could kill you!" Bulma 2 said.

"Nonsense, everyone knows that icejin changelings and primal changelings have a special connection with animals. Especially me, that tickles!" Zarbon said laughing as the snake was slithering on his skin.

"I knew I shouldn't have given those snakes to him, Sarah you are useless to me now!" Freezer then threw her to the ground and stepped onto her neck and she was dead.

"That wasn't nice at all!" Morgan said.

Freezer got pissed off, walked over to Zarbon, grabbed the snake and then threw it out the window.

"I'll be back and when I come back, you'll all die!" Freezer then snorted tried to walk away, but tripped over Sarah's dead body, everyone laughed, but he got up and ran away.

"What? He ran away?" Morgan asked.

"He does this all the time, trust me," Zarbon said.

Later on that week, nobody saw or heard from Freezer; maybe he gave up and left to go to another state or continent. In addition, Bulma 2 got a job at a nuclear facility, and she was happy and did have something to live for after all. Morgan, Zarbon and Jada got a detention for their false signatures, but luckily, the dean was kind enough not to put it on their records, talk about dumb luck!

Little did our heroes know that that Bulma 2 would play a minor but important role later in their lives and that Freezer did not give up. In fact Freezer was planning his revenge and going on an emotional rampage and want them dead as dead could be.

End of Story


	8. Chapter 8

_A Traitor in Our Mists_

Frieza was going through a difficult time, adjusting to his new life on Planet Earth 2, a life without Dodoria since Dodoria was killed by Jada when Jada put a mirror in front of him when Dodoria's fireball bounced off the mirror back to him!

Frieza also did not have his bloodthirsty rapist henchman Shasha, who was killed by Zarbon before Frieza and Dodoria were resurrected by Sarah! Sarah! Frieza for the first time regretted killing someone, not because he cared, but because he could have used her to bring back Shasha and Dodoria again! Sarah was also very beautiful, with green eyes, 5'8 feet tall and long blond hair!

To be honest though, he would have never of asked her out, not now since he killed her himself, by stepping on her neck when she failed to kill Zarbon, Morgan and Jada! Damn it! He should have never of tried to kidnaped Bulma's clone! He should have never of given Zarbon the choice to choose between serving under him again and choosing a life with Morgan! He should have especially of never eaten a roasted rat out in that dark alley with Dodoria before Zarbon dumped him as a master!

He knew one thing and one thing only, "I need a new stooge! Someone stupid enough to serve under me, stupid enough to love me and take my beatings, most importantly someone dumb enough to let me rape them when I get frustrated," Frieza said to himself!

For the time being, he could think of nobody pretty enough or stupid enough to have as a stooge to carry out his horrible deeds to kill Zarbon, Morgan and their friends! He used some of the rats that he and Dodoria wanted to roast and eat out in the ally. He went mad and tried to train them since rats were supposed to be smart.

That was the major flaw to this plan... they were so smart that even they were not dumb enough to take Frieza's abuse and evil nature! They bit him and ran as far away from him before he had the chance to destroy them for "disobeying orders!"

"Stupid rats I thought you were supposed to be the smartest race on the planet!" Frieza said throwing a temper tantrum!

Meanwhile there was another unpleased person in the world that would do more than anything to avoid Zarbon and Morgan together!

Her name was Erin Masckavsky, Morgan's younger sister by three years! She was not the smartest person ever, but she was beautiful and very bull-headed! She loved to dance more than anything in the world and wanted to be a dancer as an occupation!

Never-the-less it was a horrible career choice, but Erin was only fourteen at the time anyways! She would go out with her friends and smoke behind the middle school when school was not in session and no activities too place.

However, lately her friends were getting to the age where they thought that making fun of her sister Morgan and her alien friend Zarbon was a great idea! They could not understand why someone like Morgan would befriend a prissy yet elegant alien, perhaps she understood him and perhaps he understood her?

Whatever the reason was, they would speculate about it and when it became too much conversation in front of Erin she would ask, "Can we talk about something else, this conversation is boring!"

Erin would walk home, go to her room and write in her diary, which she was having a hard time keeping track of. This time, she wrote in her diary about how her friends would not shut up about Morgan and Zarbon!

"Morgan might be mildly autistic, but now they are making fun of her for a very different reason, which I am fine with, but it's just as annoying! They just don't understand her like I do, they didn't have to grow up with her, nor do they have to live with an alien that she resurrected to just so he could kill her and help her pain of…."

Before Erin finished her diary entry she heard loud voices, in the computer room a few doors down upstairs, Morgan and Zarbon were on the computer, sometimes they looked stuff up on the computer for homework and after homework!

Erin thought, "Oh what now?"

She snuck a peck at Morgan and Zarbon giggling, and then she heard a loud "AWWWW" from the both of them!

"What in the world are you two morons doing now?" Erin asked.

"We're looking at pictures and videos of baby sloths!" Morgan said.

"Look at that one, he's so cute wrapped up in cloth and it makes him look like a baby mummy!" Zarbon said.

Despite the fact that Zarbon had another form as hideous as a sun-burnt crocodile and a vain personality to go with it, he adored cute animals and especially baby animals at that! Technically the only thing he wanted to eat was fish, crocodiles and sometimes lizards.

He was considered too shy to take on a human since humans had the tendency to be dangerous no matter if he was physically stronger than them! He also had a hidden paternal side in which baby animals made him think about having a family of his own. He loved from human babies to dogs to cats to horses and even rats! He was just a natural animal lover, whereas Frieza was nowhere near that and it used to drive Frieza crazy!

"Awww, it just sneezed!" Morgan said.

"What a beautiful little thing, it's a miracle of nature!" Zarbon said.

"Will you two shut up for one second? I'm trying to write in my diary!" Erin yelled and then walked out of the room and shut the door.

"What's her problem?" Zarbon asked.

"She can't stand us being nice when we're not around her I guess. I haven't talked much to her in a long time. To be honest I'm not sure what's biting her butt." Morgan said.

Truth was Erin was jealous that Morgan was not getting jealous that she had friends that hanged out with her. Back in the old days when Morgan was really autistic before being treated for it and during treating, she had only her sister as a true friend besides Jada Banks and Tre Hoggets. Erin was the first person she ever played with, Erin would order Morgan to pull a wagon with her in it and order her pull her around the house.

Then when Erin went off and started making friends of her own, which Morgan did not know how to do; Morgan would get jealous that these friends of Erin would take her from her! Sometimes Morgan would play mean tricks on her friends and even yell insults at Erin's friends, in which Erin would slap her in the face for not knowing better.

Morgan became lesser and lesser autistic as the years went by, she would go to cognitive therapy and be taught how to talk property, converse in a certain way and learn the gives and takes of friendship. By the time she was in high school she barely talked to Erin at all, especially since she was friends with Jada and Tre, and now was best friends with Zarbon!

Zarbon, Jada and Tre were kind enough to understand Morgan and her now-slightly barely noticeable autism, so unnoticeable that a stranger would never be able to tell that she was autistic at all!

Erin thought about those old days and smiled on them, and then started getting annoyed and started crying to the point where she needed a cigarette badly! She went to the back and started smoking a cigarette.

Her mom and dad did not yet know that she smoked, she intended to keep it that way, however it would not be kept that way for long! Zarbon went out to get some fresh air and saw Erin in the back smoking he walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Erin dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, "Nothing that concerns you!"

"Ah ha! You are smoking, I knew it!" Zarbon said.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Erin said.

"Yes you do, I smelled smoke on your clothes for about a year now, why don't you quit smoking before you get into trouble." Zarbon said.

"No way, it helps me stay calm in really stressful situations!" Erin said.

"Right, I'm going back inside just quit smoking ok?" Zarbon said walking back into the room.

"Why doesn't that stupid alien glamor-puss puss mind his own business?" Erin thought.

Zarbon went up to Morgan's room, "Morgan you aren't going to believe this!" Zarbon said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I just caught Erin smoking behind the house in the back yard!" Zarbon said.

"So what? She confessed to me twelve days or a week ago that she had been smoking! I told her that I wouldn't tell but I am thinking about telling my mom and dad!" Morgan said.

Before they had a chance to tattle on Erin, her mom Diana caught her and knew about it for some time as well. As if smelling smoke on Erin's cloths was not a dead giveaway, then what would be?

"Mom I'm telling the truth I don't smoke!" Erin said.

"Oh come on Erin, you think I'm that stupid, I have smoked many times before and I know that smoke gets onto cloths. It's very hard to wash out, so give me your cigarettes!" Diana yelled.

"I don't have any cigarettes mom!" Erin yelled crossing her arms.

"What are these then? Marlboro Menthol?" Zarbon asked picking up the cigarette pack.

"Zarbon I'm going to kill you!" Erin yelled.

"Leave Zarbon alone, he was just making a point!" Morgan said stepping up into her taller younger sister.

"What are you going to do about it shorty?" Erin then punched Morgan in the face.

Zarbon could not believe what he just saw, he would have never of slapped his younger half-sister, let alone his own father, his own father who he had mixed feelings about, not his adoptive father Frieza! This time though, it went too far, Erin hurt the only person who gave Zarbon another chance besides their mom and Morgan's friends!

Zarbon walked up to Erin, "What are you going to…" before Erin could finish Zarbon picked her up and threw her through the door in which she ended up on the sidewalk.

"I usually never hit a woman or lay a hand on a woman, but you have just proven to me that you have so much more growing up to do! You come back here, I will kill you! You understand me?" Zarbon yelled.

"Zarbon, is this really necessary?" Diana asked.

"I don't know Diana, was it really necessary for her to punch the woman that I…." before Zarbon could finish what he was going to say, Erin got up and ran down the street.

"Erin sweetie, come back!" Diana said.

"Let her go Diana, she has a lot to think about!" Zarbon said.

Zarbon then walked up to Morgan and hugged her, "Are you ok Poppet?" Zarbon asked.

"I guess, but I'm pretty traumatized by her punching me!" Morgan said.

Erin was on the streets, she was coughing and snorting and just crying. She was traumatized by Zarbon throwing her out of the house, literally through the door and onto the streets. She for the first time felt unwanted by her family, especially from her potential "brother-in-law" as she thought of him, although it was more of a joke to her since she could not understand what Zarbon saw in Morgan that he loved about her.

"Stupid Zarbon, stupid Morgan! I want to get them back for what they did to me! Damn it, what a load of crap!" Erin said trying to light her cigarette.

"Here allow me!" Frieza said using his finger to light her cigarette, in which the damn thing fell apart because Frieza's fire was just too strong.

"Hey ass-terd you just destroyed my cigarette!" Erin yelled out.

"How dare you talk to me in that manner? Do you have any idea who I am?" Frieza asked.

"It's too dark to notice idiot!" Erin yelled.

"Perhaps if I show my face, it would make more of a difference." Frieza then lit a small amount of fire onto his finger and showed his face under it.

"Ewwww, it's a snake!" Erin yelled.

"I'm not a snake you stupid girl, I'm the Emperor Frieza!" Frieza yelled out.

"Oh, aren't you that guy that raped Zarbon when he was a kid?" Erin asked.

"I wouldn't call it rape... it was more like taking my sexual frustrations out on him since he was so young and helpless!" Frieza said trying to fool the girl.

"Ok then, what do you want with a hot chick like me? Are you asking me to dance for your dance studio or something?" Erin asked.

"No you moron I don't own a dance studio! Sorry my dear, I have a bit of a temper. Here is what I want you to do for me!" Frieza said wrapping his lizard tail around Erin in a condescending kind of way.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Why don't you go home and rest for now, and then if you can, go around the house and interrogate Zarbon and Morgan for me ok?" Frieza asked.

"Dude I just ran away from home because I punched my sister in the face." Erin said.

"I'm so proud of you!" Frieza yelled out.

"Finally... someone that understands me!" Erin said.

Frieza flew Erin to her house, although it took him almost all night to fly her there because she was not used to the area she ran away to. He finally found her home and dropped her off, "So I will pick you up when?" Frieza asked.

"Oh whenever, I got school today, I have ballet at four, I have tap on Thursday, I have jazz and hip hop on Friday and then I have lyrical on Monday!" Erin said.

"Ok that's a heavy schedule that you have there, well see you around and don't forget to interrogate Morgan and Zarbon for me! Before I forget, here is a list of things that I want you to ask them." Frieza said.

Frieza got out a list that he had made the night before, it is as if he knew this was going to happen, but there is no reasoning behind this since this is just a story! He gave the list to Erin and Erin studied it and got confused.

"Frieza I can't read this list it's like in a totally different language!" Erin said giving the list back to him.

He actually gave her the list in which is original Icejin Changeling language was made on, it might as well of been a dead language since he and his other aliens that lived around him had to use human languages all the time to avoid confusion since many alien languages were almost impossible to speak in some alien species.

"Oh dear I apologize, here is the English list!" Frieza said giving her the backup list! Thank God he thought to make it into English too!

"Ok how do I face them?" Erin asked.

"I don't know why! Don't you just…." Before Frieza could finish, Erin interrupted him!

"Oh that's right, nobody's home! I have to go to school; could you fly me to school?" Erin asked.

"Oh fine get onto my back!" Frieza said crouching down.

Frieza was annoyed yet enchanted with this hot, but selfish and mean girl! It's like he found his soul mate, but not really because let's face it she thought he was ugly and mean. Perhaps her beauty blinded him too much?

Frieza had the tendency to be blinded by beautiful things, which is probably why he fell in love with Zarbon's mom, then it was Zarbon, then it was Liya Zarbon's now dead purple aunt-eater faced Planet Carpathian princess girlfriend! After Frieza tired of wanting to court Liya, it was Icey's turn, his cousin who had that Turrets Syndrome thing, although it's possible that she was misdiagnosed, but she was a strange person anyways.

She was on his back flying and then she put her arms around his neck so she could hang onto him. He mistook this as a sign that like liked him! He then smiled as if she was missing his whole life, then he quickly frowned because she was nothing like Sarah, she wasn't a pretty as Sarah, tall as Sarah and she did not have those piercing green eyes like Sarah had! She could never be another Sarah!

To him, Erin was a mere child, she was not even old enough to marry anyone or even go to college let alone drive or have sexual consent with someone over eighteen! Although if Zarbon could be in love with her underage older sister Morgan, then shouldn't he be able to like Erin, at least for sex? Though Frieza though Morgan was beautiful, in the end he wanted her dead for taking Zarbon from him.

He also was not sexually attracted to Morgan, he was defiantly sexually attracted to Erin though, it did not matter how old Erin was! Frieza dropped Erin off at school and Erin waved to him as she went into the building and he flew away!

As Frieza flew he was smiling, strangely enough, "Yes I will use that stupid but beautiful tramp to…" Frieza then flew into a building since he was not paying attention to where he was flying. He got knocked out for a good ten minutes before being slightly conscious, when he became slightly conscious he was staring up at these two people looking down at him.

Frieza spoke in his native Icejin Changeling tongue and of course the men that were looking down at him in the ambulance could not make out what he was saying, although he could have sworn that he heard them speaking English.

"I can't understand what this thing is saying," one of them said.

"Poor thing, we'll get you somewhere safe and sound." One of the men said.

"Good, can you get me some wine or something, I need a drink really badly!" Frieza said as the two men looked at one another.

Frieza then passed out, as it turns out the ambulance was going to a building which looked nothing like a hospital, it looked more like a biology building if anything!

Meanwhile at school everyone laughed at Morgan's black eye that her sister gave to her the day before, "What happened to your eye Morgan! Did you yell at the wrong person?" someone said in English class.

"Leave her alone, she's having a hard time enough already!" Zarbon said to the person.

"Who did this to her, her mother or father?" The teacher asked.

"It's nobody's concern but ours!" Zarbon said.

"So you are the one that did this then Zarbon!" the teacher said.

"Are you insane, why would I do this to the woman that I lov…like so well?" Zarbon asked crossing his arms at such embarrassment and ignorance that the teacher displayed to him!

"Oh Mrs. Sutton, it was Morgan's younger sister that did this to her! Erin was pissed off because Zarbon discovered that she was smoking and he told her mom on her and then when Morgan tried to stand up for him since Erin yelled at him, she punched Morgan in the eye and then ran away after Zarbon thought about mutilating Erin! We have not seen her since!" Jada said.

"Jada, could you possibly be any stupider?" Zarbon asked shaking his head.

"Should I call the police or…"

"Yes you should call them; Erin is the most hated person ever! She is so mean, she curses in Ballet class, she always steals my ballet slippers and she tries everything she can to outshine me in ballet class!" Jada said.

"Jada this isn't about you! None of this is about you! Stop being an attention whore, that's my job…at home!" Morgan said.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Zarbon said.

Next thing he knew, Frieza was in a science lab being studied by scientists! He woke back up and saw that he had a hospital gown on and he was frustrated!

"What is going on here?" Frieza asked.

He looked to be trapped into a bubble of some kind! Oh no, Frieza was captured by scientists, not the hospital! It is not like he could not breath or anything, as far as he was concerned he could breathe the air just fine.

He knocked onto the glass that was shaped as a bubble around him, "Excuse, where is my wine? I want a red wine fresh squeezed from the grapes off of a California ranch if possible!" Frieza yelled out.

Nobody was listening to him bitch! They were just staying at their computers, looking at documents, and talking with one another.

"Excuse me do you hear a damn word I'm telling you?" Frieza asked.

He wanted to then bust out of the bubble he was trapped in, since he figured that it was glass. So he threw a fireball onto the bubble…which bounced off and hit him, knocking him down. Frieza was not having a good day at all!

A scientist came up to the glass and said, "Look he's awake! I'm sorry little fellow, but that glass that you are under isn't glass at all, it's a false type of glass in which it's like a metal material since flame won't harm it!"

"Oh damn it!" Frieza said.

"Now we're going to have to take some blood samples for you, in the meantime will give you some sleeping gas!" the scientist said.

All the sudden some kind of gas was being projected into the false-glass bubble Frieza was under. "Let me out of here! Let me out of here damn it! Let me…" Frieza fell down and was knocked out completely!

In this case I would almost feel sorry for Frieza since he's such a cute little thing, but no, I cannot do that, but I will tell you this is not the end of Frieza…again!

That afternoon Erin returned home and surely enough her father was there besides Morgan and Zarbon. He tapped his foot many times while their mom stood by watching him do it, "Young lady I see that you have returned. Now can you explain why in the world your sister's teacher called and told us that you are under an assault suspicion?" Bruce asked.

Erin got angry and turned her attention Morgan, "What? Morgan did you…"

"No it was stupid Jada that did this; beat him up instead of me!" Morgan said crying.

"See you hurt your poor sister! You also insulted Zarbon and almost got him into trouble!" Diana said.

"So what I don't care about that alien!" Erin said.

Needless to say Erin spent two nights in jail for "assaulting" her sister, which then she was bailed out by her own parents! Sure it seemed stupid at the time and that this plot was horribly developed, but there was somewhat of a reason for this believe it or not! So Erin could think of a way to pretend that she felt badly and then when released from prison think of a way to "bound" with Morgan and Zarbon to get info out of them to report to Frieza.

Luckily the charges were dropped by the police since they could not really do anything about Morgan being "assaulted" by her sister. They just put Erin in jail for a couple of nights to assure her dad that she would not try to pick on his "favorite" ever again! At least this stupid charge did not go onto Erin's criminal record, not like the one time she was at that Kanye West concert caught outside of the gates for underage drinking, even so her alcohol level was so low!

Oh no, we almost forgot about Frieza! Frieza also had to think of a way out, where would he start to outfox this glass looking metal shield that was placed in front of him! That could not be harmed by Frieza's flames or Kanye West's bad music!

Ok sure Kanye did not have anything to do with this story, but hey someone has to put him in his place right?

Stick around for what will happen to Frieza and Erin!

Turn the page!


	9. Chapter 9

_Getting to Know You_

After being let out of jail on bail by her parents, Erin decided to weasel her way into trying to figure out how to bring Morgan and Zarbon down for getting her into bigger trouble with Morgan and Erin's overprotective father Bruce!

Of course Bruce blew this "assault" completely out of proportion, Diana knew it, Zarbon knew it but wanted to see Erin suffer a couple of nights in jail, Morgan agreed with Bruce one-hundred percent! Bruce then called the cops on Erin and even the cops knew that he had blown the incident out of proportion.

Morgan did in fact have a black eye, but it was only a mild one, it was not black enough to convince anyone that Morgan was truly assaulted by her own sister! Zarbon let Morgan blow it out of proportion too, only because he loved her! Morgan also stood up for him against Erin's wrath when Zarbon found Erin's cigarettes and told Morgan and Erin's mom on her! That meant a lot to Zarbon, it told him that Morgan cared for him, and maybe something can sizzle up even more in the future!

Now let's get back to the present as the week went on, Erin was in her room trying to think up plans to take Morgan and Zarbon down! She spent two nights in jail, but the cops were nice enough to give her food and tell her that her father was nuts and they were just reassuring him to prevent him from escalating the issue further.

"Man Morgan and Zarbon are the most manipulative people on the planet! Of course dad loves Morgan more than me, she's autistic and it's easier for her to manipulate people into feeling sorry for her! In fact, she's so close to normal that nobody can tell right off the bat that she's autistic! So I have to get her back and I have to get her goony Zarbon back too!" Erin thought.

Erin went up to Morgan when Morgan was doing her own laundry, "Hello Morgan," Erin said.

"Get away from me Erin I'm still mad at you!" Morgan said.

"I just wanted to apologize for punching you in the face, I hope it did not leave a scar or anything," Erin said.

"No it didn't, but it broke my heart!" Morgan said.

"I'm sorry your heart is broken, but I have some questions for you," Erin said.

"Not now I'm doing my laundry!" Morgan said.

"You heard the woman, get lost Erin!" Zarbon said coming up behind her.

"Fine I'll deal with you later Zarkhang!" Erin said walking away.

"What's her deal? Why is she so anxious to talk to you all the sudden, especially after we helped your father put her into jail for a couple of days?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's rather suspicious would you agree?" Morgan asked.

"Yah a little too weird, I might have to do something to get some info out of her!" Zarbon said.

"Good God you don't mean you are going to have sex with her or seduce her!" Morgan said.

"Oh God no, she's a horrid brat! She's pretty don't get me wrong, but I don't really like her personality all that much, she's so domineering, in a very vindictive way!" Zarbon said.

Meanwhile Frieza thought of a plan, he had to get the humans to feel sorry enough for him to make them come into the metal glass looking dome so he could assault them and run off out of there! Maybe he could use his telekinetic powers? Oh there's a thought! However, Frieza did not think to do that because his telekinetic powers were a little rusty since he had not used them in such a long time!

Frieza then started faking like he had the stomach flu, "Help! I am feeling sick to my stomach! I think I'm going to throw up! Someone get me the spit-up bucket!" He yelled and started gagging, which he almost actually threw up, but he managed to swallow his debris (food) back up into his system before he could.

Nobody seemed to care, they were either at their computers, looking at lab rats performing tricks, or processing data on the advanced computers. "Excuse me, can you give me some medication or give me a sandwich! God, how can you idiots possibly keep me alive if I don't eat or take the proper medication?" Frieza yelled.

Then the inner-calm came on, "Mr. Alien sir, we can't just go into the dome, because you will probably outsmart us and then kill us. We have to keep an eye on you so that you don't deceive us in any way all right?" the person said.

"Don't make me transform, I'll really transform!" Frieza yelled banging on the glass!

Finally he decided that since these stupid humans were too mean and stupid to listen to his issues, he did in fact transform, broke the glass down and then massacred everyone inside. The only people that made it out of there were the lab rats. When the smoke cleared Frieza in his final form stood in the hallway.

"Why didn't I just do that to begin with?" Frieza asked laughing at his unfunny statement.

He then transformed to his small normal form and then flew off to look for Erin to see how her progress was coming.

Erin was at the dinner table with Zarbon, Morgan and their mom Diana they were eating a vegetarian salad and fresh fish. Erin decided like usual to stick with just the salad and not the fish, she hated to eat fish!

She looked over at Morgan and Zarbon eating and thought to herself, "There has to be another way that I can talk to those two and get info out of them without being too aggressive about it."

Little did Erin know that Zarbon caught onto what she was thinking since he was telepathic, he looked at her suspiciously and then went back to eating that fish!

Later on Zarbon confronted Morgan in private, "Morgan I have some terrible news, it concerns Erin!"

Morgan smiled, "What's going on now? Is she pregnant, did she catch the AIDS virus or did she..."

"It's worse….I think! The reason why she's trying to get information out of us is possibly because she is going to use it against us somehow! It's like she's spying on us, but instead she's doing a clumsy job of it!" Zarbon said.

"Oh great, what do you think we should do?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, I think we should just not give too many details like we did before! We just need to play stupid and possibly deny everything she asks us!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon we're talking about a vegan that smokes, does pot and drinks, how smart do you think she is?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure, but so far, I would have to say not very! She's also not a vegan Morgan and she couldn't even stick to being a vegetarian when she was going through her vegetarian phase." Zarbon said.

"I say we go to Bulma 2 for some kind of device that can get her to talk!" Morgan said.

"Does Bulma 2 even make devices like her original?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know we'll never know until we find out! Let's go!" Morgan said.

That day before going to school, Zarbon drove Morgan to Bulma 2's house, it was a nice little single family home, and she officially worked for a science lab for the government! She was able to be here on a visa like Zarbon, and she had many science ideas to give to the lab! She was a genius like the original Bulma, except she was not boy crazy in the least nor did she like the idea of chasing after boys!

Anyways they got to her house and Morgan knocked on the door, "Bulma 2 we're here to talk to you about something!" Morgan said.

"She might not be home." Zarbon said.

All the sudden a little door that was at eye level opened up, Bulma 2's turquoise colored eyes appeared from the other side, "Hey guys I'm not feeling too well," Bulma 2 said.

"I can sense her energy, she's fine!" Zarbon said.

"Bulma 2 we need to talk to you about Erin! Erin my sister, she's the one with the long blond hair and violet blue eyes?" Morgan asked.

"Why do I have anything to do with it?" Bulma 2 asked.

"We won't know for sure until we talk to you!" Zarbon said.

"Fine, give me a few minutes please!" Bulma 2 said.

A few minutes passed by, then Morgan asked, "Zarbon can you read her mind?"

"Of course I can, but she's blocking me off from knowing what is really wrong! I can only read minds if they aren't blocked off, too far from me or in languages I can understand." Zarbon said.

"I have no choice but to give you the benefit of the doubt," Morgan said.

Bulma 2 opened the door and peeked her head out from behind the door, "Come on in!"

They went into the house and Bulma 2 shut the door behind them, "Ok Bulma 2, what's the problem? You are acting really strange!" Morgan said.

"It's complicated, but I will show just you two," Bulma 2 said.

Bulma 2 turned around, and as it turned out, her boobs were about the size of an M-cup! An M-cup people, do you know how big an M-cup is?

"Oh my God, what happened? Did you start getting wrinkles?" Morgan asked panicking and trying not to talk about her boobs.

"No Morgan, I woke up this morning with these overgrown boobs!" Bulma 2 said.

"Are you sure this wasn't some kind of bad plastic surgery?" Zarbon asked hiding his hands over his eyes, God those boobs were so over-grown that he didn't want to laugh and hurt Bulma 2's feelings.

Bulma 2 then said, "No I just told you, I woke up with these! I don't know what happened, but since I'm a clone I am prone to defects and sudden unexpected defects!"

"That's horrible! Could you please be more specific?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, don't be rude!" Zarbon said blushing from embarrassment.

"In other words, when I was created by the original Bulma, she said that there was a major risk for me being defective, she said she didn't know when this would happen, but she said that it was bound to happen, since many of the copies that she created before me, ended up defected!" Bulma 2 said crying.

"Look we're here for Erin, we're concerned that she might be spying on us for Frieza," Zarbon said changing the subject.

"How do I fit into this exactly?" Bulma 2 asked.

Morgan then said, "We are here for a device that will make her confess, because…."

"Hold on a minuet, before any of you ask me for anything, I suggest you get some solid proof that she is in fact thinking of betraying the both of you! Like maybe you need to follow her around, like spy on her, and maybe….just maybe I will give you a device! In fact, you might not need one after all!" Bulma 2 said.

In fact, Bulma 2 did not have time to deal with Zarbon and Morgan's issue, she was worried about whether the guys at the science lab would laugh at her or not. In actuality, she was just trying to get Morgan and Zarbon to go away, she didn't want to be bothered. She was too confused about why she'd woken up with M-cup boobs! Her confusion had no room for Morgan and Zarbon's problem.

"Some help you are!" Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"What more proof do you want? She's troubled and Zarbon read her mind because she doesn't know how to block him off from reading her mind." Morgan said.

Zarbon then reveled more than they needed to know about Erin, "Yes most of the time when I read her mind, its either about how Morgan annoys her, how cute this one mixed kid at school is, how cute this one ballerina who dances at her studio is despite the fact that he's clearly a flamer, how much money she plans to steal from her mum's dresser drawer, how much she thinks of herself as being more physically attractive and smarter than Morgan…"

Morgan and Bulma 2 rolled their eyes at Zarbon telling them useless information that had nothing to do with Frieza or her connection with him, then Zarbon said something that might have been useful, "How she loves to write stuff on her diary about her…"

"Her diary, that's it! Steal her diary and maybe you can find information about her betraying you guys in there!" Bulma 2 said.

"You want us to steal her diary?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I do, no don't do it! Just read it and if necessary write some notes down about what looks suspicious and what doesn't look suspicious!"

Meanwhile Erin managed to find Frieza after school and her ballet lessons, she walked up to Frieza where they said they would meet, "I'm here," he said.

"Where have you been? I have not seen you since last week when you flew me to school." Erin said.

"I got myself into a pickle and I don't want to talk about it!" Frieza said.

"Me too, so what's next? What do you want me to do in order to betray Morgan and Zarbon to you?" Erin asked.

"Simple dear, I want you to bring them here, think of some way to bring them here, it's very likely they won't trust you at first." Frieza said.

"What reward will I get if I do that?" Erin asked.

"Simple really, you get to lay in bed with me!" Frieza said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Are you kidding?" Erin asked.

"Look it's not negotiable either you betray them by bringing them here, and accept lying in bed with me, or you die right now!" Frieza said with his eyes glowing red.

"Ok fine I'll lure them here and then have sex with you just let me look for condoms that I usually hide in my drawer!"

"Do it with me unprotected, you can't negotiate sex with me I am a tyrant not a prostitute!" Frieza said.

Meanwhile at home Morgan and Zarbon were in Erin's room looking for her diary, "Damn it I can't find it anywhere!" Morgan said.

"Wait what's this?" Zarbon said picking up a diary that had a point shoe on it.

"That's it, let's look in it!" Morgan said.

"It's locked, we need the key," Zarbon said.

"Fuck it, just rip it off!" Morgan said.

"Very well," Zarbon said ripping the lock off and scanning her diary, "Damn she can't spell worth shit," Zarbon said.

"Neither can I or my dad its genetic I think," Morgan said.

"It says here, _"I can't believe that Morgan isn't threatening to beat my friends up lately, she's mildly autistic and threatens to beat them up each time I hang out with them and not her.""_ Zarbon said.

"Boring keep on going," Morgan said.

Zarbon kept reading aloud, "She continues to say, _"I can't believe that she's growing up so fast, its faster than I thought she would. I'm used to people teasing her and her not having any close friends, and ever since she started hanging out with Ballerina boy?"" _Zarbon said raising an eyebrow.

"That's Jada, he's an excellent metrosexual ballerina dancer, they go to the same dance school and I have been to their dance recitals, they are really excellent dancers. Although I can't help but become bored with ballet." Morgan said.

Zarbon then smiled like he thought something was funny, "Oh that's right and she goes onto say that, _"She hasn't wanted to talk to me or beat my friends up for making fun of her and hanging out with me. Does she not love me anymore? Does she even care about my existence even though she's friends with Jada?""_

"Wow, she takes rejection harder than I thought," Morgan said.

"It goes onto say that, "_Then when Morgan resurrected an attractive and properly strange alien general and prince called Zarbon that is when I got really pissed! How dare he befriend her and not me! How dare she pays more attention to him than to me! He could end up raping her or drugging her, or even eating her! His other form is so disgusting that I wanted to throw up when I saw them kissing out in the front yard after Zarbon killed Shasha." _Uh oh, yep she hates me," Zarbon said.

"So that's why she hates you and Jada, she thinks you two are taking me away from her," Morgan said.

"Oh yes, but it goes onto say, _"I hate Jada, he thinks he's so much better than me, all he does is flirt with other ballerina girls that are so much lousier of dancers than me! However, I commend him for knowing his place around me; I wouldn't go out with him if he were the last man on earth! He has hit on me a number of times. The thing that bothers me the most about Jada is that he hates homosexuality, he thinks it's a sin, probably because he was a raised a catholic." _

"Yep that's Jada all right, but he's our friend, he wouldn't hurt us personally, he's as harmless as she makes him out to be. He really means well, but I'm afraid she is right, he better know his place or else." Morgan said.

"Ok I'm going to skip to the place where she comes into contact with Frieza," Zarbon said scanning through the pages.

Little did Morgan and Zarbon know that Erin was home and she was coming up the stairs, they were too distracted to care, "There isn't anything about Frieza written in these pages!" Zarbon said.

Erin came to her room and saw Zarbon and Morgan looking through her diary, "Hey that is my diary! Why are you reading my diary?" Erin asked.

"Why do you want to betray us to Frieza?" Morgan asked.

Erin's eyes grew wide, how would Morgan of known that? Morgan could only read Zarbon's mind, not Erin's! Must have been that damn alien that lived with them…Zarbon!

"I have to go!" Erin yelled running out of the house.

Morgan and Zarbon decided to follow her anyways, so that they could get more information out of her. The plan for once did not backfire…Frieza wanted them where he wanted them! "Frieza they are coming, they know that I betrayed them to you! They are trying to get info out of me!" Erin yelled.

Then Zarbon and Morgan ran into the abandoned house that Sarah the sorceress used to own before Frieza killed her himself. Erin stood by Frieza, "Frieza they followed me here, I wasn't trying to lead them here they just…"

"Silence, I wanted you to lead them here remember?"

"Oh yah I forgot!" Erin said as Frieza rolled his eyes.

"So you did want us to be lead here! Erin how could you do that to us? Is it because we found those cigarettes in your purse?" Zarbon asked.

"I didn't want anyone knowing that I was smoking ok? You just went and blabbed to my mom that I was smoking!" Erin said.

"I don't know what happened, but I want to kill the both of you!" Frieza said as his eyes started glowing red.

"Before you even think about killing us Frieza, I need to have a talk with my sister! We have some issues to work out!" Morgan said.

"Just let them talk Frieza you might be interested in knowing why Erin really wanted to join forces with you." Zarbon said.

"You love Zarbon more than you could ever love me!" Erin said sulking and turning her back to them.

Morgan said, "Uhhhhh, well I love you as a sister yes, but Erin I'm all grown up now."

Zarbon looked at Morgan, "Well actually you're only fifteen years-old, and…"

"Ok fine I'm not all grown up, but I'm old enough to start making friends on my own. I don't need to pick on your friends anymore when I feel jealous. I don't need to feel lonely either. Zarbon and Jada are my friends now, they might not be girls, and they might not be flamers, but they are my friends." Morgan said.

"You also read my diary Morgan, how could you do that?" Erin asked crossing her arms.

"We wanted to see if you had any connections with Frieza, but as it turns out I know more about you now than I ever knew before, I had no idea that you cared what your friends thought about me." Morgan said.

"Of course I do, they make fun of you for being different, and they make fun of you when you try to kick them out of the house for smoking pot with me. They make fun of you because of your alien friend! Now that you have an alien friend, it makes it worse for me to try to explain you to them." Erin said.

"Who cares what they think of me, I don't care, they get what they see, and I have no reason to be fake or plastic. I love who I am, I think I'm hot shit and if people don't think that, well there is just something completely wrong with them." Morgan said.

Frieza said, "What? I thought she wanted to join forces with me because…"

"Oh come on! You really thought that I wanted to join forces with you so I can have sex with you! I don't know where to begin having sex with you! You don't look like you have a penis and I'm upset with my sister because she loves Zarbon more than me!" Erin said.

Zarbon then had to speak, "Erin let's get something straight right now, Frieza has a penis, but he only uses it and lets it show when he has sex or goes to the bathroom. Morgan and I have a deep bond, a bond that can't be broken very easily, we are friends and someday I hope to…"

All the sudden a Jeep showed up, Jada jumped out of it, "Come on get into the vehicle you three!" he said.

"Jada what are you doing here? How did you know we were here?" Morgan asked.

"I had Bulma 2 give me this scouter to track you three down, and surely enough the scouter on the military vehicle showed me where to find you guys." Jada said.

Just then Bulma 2 got out of the Jeep, "Now I'm not shy anymore about showing my saggy boobs off!"

"Those boobs? Ha ha, those boobs! HA HA HA!" Frieza laughed so hard that he fell to the ground laughing. He had never seen such defected boobs ever!

"Boy this is the dumbest piece of irony I have ever seen in my life," Zarbon said.

"Who cares let's get out of here!" Jada said getting back into the Jeep with Bulma 2.

Morgan and Zarbon went into the vehicle, "Erin come on it's your chance to…"

"Don't worry about me I'm going with you anyways!" Erin screamed and ran as fast as she could to the Jeep and climbed into it.

They were able to get out in time, and Frieza did not stop laughing until it was too late. It was 9:00 by then!

By the time they got home, they sat around and talked for a while, "So I guess it's safe to say that Frieza hates us even more and wants us dead the next time around?" Jada asked.

"He wanted us dead the first time around," Morgan said.

"Now he wants to make love to me, because he thinks of me as a sex object….just like everyone else on this stupid planet!" Erin said.

"Oh please I don't think of you as a sex object at all," Zarbon said.

"Really Zarbon," Erin asked.

"In fact I think you're more than that, I think you're a moron, a complete moron to even befriend that evil little thing!" Zarbon said throwing a pillow at Erin.

"How was I to know that he was evil and wanted you dead?" Erin asked.

"Erin, the way I see it anyone no matter how stupid or smart can be fooled by something cute as a lizard!" Morgan said.

"Ewwww, you think that thing is cute?" Bulma 2 asked.

"As in kitten cute, not as in hunk cute of course, I'm a little bit pickier than your original copy… Bulma 2." Morgan said.

"Yah just like she said M-Cup," Erin said staring at Bulma 2's newly inflated boobs.

Everyone laughed, but they wouldn't be laughing for long….at least they had another week to laugh it out, because Frieza defiantly was planning his vengeance, and it didn't involve "stupid teenagers" that had crushes on flamers!


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Defeat of Freezer

Morgan was working in a group with Zarbon in English class, "Zarbon I thought of the most brilliant idea." Morgan said.

"What's that Morgan?" Zarbon asked who was still sleepy.

"I say we take over the world and rule it together, therefore making the anti-Christ real!" Morgan said laughing like a manic.

"Are you insane you should be ashamed of yourself!" Zarbon said.

"But I'm sick of people picking on me!" Morgan said.

"Too bad, you're going to have to deal with it; I had to when I lived with Freezer." Zarbon said.

"Ok I'll give it a second thought." Morgan said.

"Let me put it to you this way, ruling the world is a huge responsibility especially when you have millions of different ethnic groups, cultures and languages." Zarbon said smirking.

"Boy that does sound like a huge responsibility. Let's get back to this group project, it says that we have to play a part of one of the characters, I'll be Atticus!"Morgan said.

"Why can't I be Atticus? Why do we have to read this stupid book anyways?" Zarbon asked.

"Because it teaches us about being tolerant towards black people that's why," Morgan said.

"What does a mockingbird have to do with tolerating black people?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon maybe you shouldn't ask questions so soon." Morgan said.

"Look I think it's stupid that we're even reading this book, on my planet skin color isn't an issue which is why this is a big waste of time!" Zarbon said throwing the book across the room, all the kids in the class cheered.

"Zarbon come on when we rule the world together then we won't have to have any racial inequality." Morgan said.

"That's why you've been befriending me; you're just using me to take over your stupid miserable planet!" Zarbon said.

"That's not true!" Morgan said.

"Is there are problem Morgan and Zarbon?" The teacher asked.

"No Miss Atkinson!" They both said.

"Ok good, try to be nice to Morgan ok Zarbon?" Miss Atkinson said winking at him and walking away.

"Thanks' Miss Atkinson!" Morgan said.

"Teacher's pet!" Zarbon said.

Meanwhile Freezer was thinking about a plan to destroy Morgan, Zarbon and Jada, "Let's see maybe I should ambush them at their school, nah I don't want to draw some unwanted attention. I know I'll destroy buildings and people until I can figure this all out!" Freezer thought as he was smoking marijuana left over from Sarah's stash that she saved up before Freezer murdered her himself.

He flew towards Meijer the grocery store, "I need some ice cream!" He said walking into the store and coming out with a gallon of ice cream, then he threw a fireball into the building and it caught on fire.

"Yes this is the first place I will destroy!" he yelled laughing and then flying into the air with his gallon of ice cream.

Next thing you know he wanted some coffee, he walked into Starbucks, "Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked from behind the counter.

"I'm down here!" Freezer said since he was not quite tall enough to for the girl to see from in front of the counter.

The woman looked down, "You're a little guy aren't you? Are you going to the Anime convention?" She asked.

Freezer rolled his eyes, "I just want a cappuccino," Freezer said.

"Where are you from?" she asked teasing him.

"That's none of your business! Just get me cappuccino ok?" Freezer asked.

"Fine I was just trying to have a normal conversation," she then got his cappuccino.

Freezer grabbed it and drunk the whole thing down, "That was so good and it burned my throat at the same time!" Freezer said licking his lips.

"That will be three dollars." She said.

Freezer's eyes then grew wide, "Three dollars? Are you nuts?" Freezer asked.

"It's not my rules, I'm just doing my job sir, now hand over the three dollars or else I will have to call the police on you." She said.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Freezer asked.

"You mean what you are? No way if I had to guess I would say that you're in a really neat looking costume." She said.

"This isn't a costume, are you that dumb?" Freezer asked.

"No, I'm just doing my job." She said shyly backing away.

"Get me the manger I must have a talk with him!" Freezer said.

"Ok just a minute!" She ran to the back and got the manager.

"Is there a problem…what in the hell are you supposed to be?" The manager asked bewildered at how different Freezer looked from an average human.

"Never mind that, I want to know why you demand three dollars from me?" Freezer asked.

"Because if you don't pay then you have to go to jail for stealing," The manager said.

"What I didn't steal a thing, I simply asked for a cup of coffee and she told me to give her three dollars!" Freezer said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not from around here?" The manager asked.

"What a strange little woman," The girl said.

"As of now I will never come back to this crappy coffee place ever again!" Freezer stomped out of the shop and threw a fireball into it.

Meanwhile Jada was driving Morgan and Zarbon to their house, "I can't believe I almost got a detention for throwing a book across the room," Zarbon said.

"Yes on this planet we're not allowed to throw books at people, it's considered a form of assault." Morgan said.

"That's funny considering the fact that I didn't throw it at anyone," Zarbon said.

"Look Zarbon if you want to come to church with me so that we can cleanse you of your sins then you're welcome to come." Jada said.

"Banks, I don't want to hear anything about church, I'm sorry for being so close-minded but as a sorcerer I haven't the interest in Jesus." Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"Is this what's going to happen on our wedding night, you'll throw the cake at the priest?" Morgan asked aloud.

Jada stopped the car and he and Zarbon looked at Morgan, "What do you mean our wedding night?" Zarbon asked.

"Never mind I was just talking to myself." Morgan said.

"Awkward," Jada said.

Zarbon then thought to himself, "Yes I knew she wanted to marry me, I knew it!"

"Hey guys let's go to Starbucks my treat!" Jada said.

"Yes I love Starbucks!" Morgan said.

When they got there, there was a fire truck putting out the fire, "What happened?" Morgan asked.

"I haven't a clue; all I know is that I won't be getting that mint green tea frappuccino!" Jada said looking depressed.

"Ew that sounds really gross, let me go talk to the manager he's standing over there with his employee," Zarbon said walking over to them.

"Excuse me sir, but I would like to know…" Before Zarbon could finish what he was saying the manager took one look at him and ran off screaming like a little kid, "What did I do?" Zarbon innocently asked.

"You have to forgive him sir; he's kind of upset on the account that we had another customer that was twice as strange looking as you." The girl from behind the counter from earlier said to him.

"What did he look like?" Zarbon asked.

"He was a midget, if I would have to guess about 4'9 maybe even shorter. He also had red eyes, purple horns coming out of both sides of his head and he looked like a lizard man." She said.

"Did he have a very thick proper English sounding accent?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes he did, and he sounded like a woman, even though he indicated that he wasn't a female in any kind of way." She said.

"What was he doing here?" Zarbon asked.

"He ordered a cappuccino and when I asked him to pay three dollars he threw a temper tantrum and asked for the manager, the he stomped out without paying and set the place on fire." She said.

"Thanks for the information I must go now," Zarbon then walked over to Jada and Morgan.

"So what's the story?" Jada asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but Freezer tried to get a cappuccino from here for free and he got pissed off at the lady from behind the counter just because she told him that he had to pay three dollars." Zarbon said.

"Uh why didn't he just pay the money, what a sinner!" Jada said.

"Oh please like you're anymore innocent than Freezer!" Morgan said.

"Shut up Morgan!" Jada said.

"That's enough you two! We can bicker at one another all we want, but it won't get us any closer to finding Freezer." Zarbon said.

"Let's just go home we'll find him later!" Jada said.

Later on Morgan, Zarbon and Jada were at Morgan's house in front of the TV, "Let's watch Spongebob!" Morgan said.

"Yes I love Spongebob!" Jada said.

"Ok but I would like to turn to the news first," Zarbon said turning the TV on.

There was a woman in front of the camera with a microphone, "This just in, another terrorist attack only this time it wasn't done by Muslims, but by an alien that calls himself Freezer! He's about 4'9 the size of a midget and if any of you have seen him around report him to the police and then to the army!" The woman said as the news showed a picture of Freezer on it.

"I wonder what he did this time," Morgan asked.

"I don't want to know, I've had to watch him execute innocent people for years. It can't be good whatever it is!" Zarbon said.

"We have to fight him Zarbon we don't have a choice," Jada said.

"What do you mean we? I'm not even strong enough to beat him," Zarbon said.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked.

"Because he's been telling me my whole life that I'm an embarrassment to the royal family and that I was too much of a softie to even rule his empire." Zarbon said sighing.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you're an embarrassment to his family?" Jada asked.

"I was adopted by him," Zarbon said.

"You're his son?" Jada asked.

"Only by adoption, and he doesn't let me call him dad, just lord Freezer." Zarbon said.

"You were his slave too?" Jada asked.

"Yes I had certain rights that other solders didn't have, but since I was a primal changeling I had no freedom what so ever. Freezer persecuted the primal changelings such as me on his home planet even though they live there and have families. They're not allowed to marry one another unless it's on another planet." Zarbon said.

"Boy that's awful!" Jada said.

"Wait you knew that Zarbon was raised by Freezer," Morgan said.

"I did, but I thought he was joking!" Jada said.

"Zarbon you have to stand up to him, you have to or else you're going to run away like a little coward for the rest of your life." Morgan said.

"I have stood up to him, but he beat me up, forced sexual intercourse on me since I was a young child and he murdered a lot of my family too." Zarbon said.

"Look Zarbon we need to go and find him, no more running away or obeying Freezer's orders like a scared little boy," Morgan said.

"You're right, let's go find that bastard!" Zarbon said standing up.

They all got into the car and drove to downtown Indianapolis, where Freezer was last spotted on the news, Jada parked the car and they walked from then on.

"I can sense him somewhere, but the energy is so dried up that it's hard to get an accurate reading." Zarbon said.

"This is easier than it looks, all we have to do is follow the screams," Jada said.

Then a crowd of people ran screaming like crazy, someone threw a chair out of the restraint called "Hard Rock Café". Freezer was the one that was causing all this trouble; he took the huge guitar off the ceiling and started jumping up and down on it. "I will not be paying anyone any money just to eat at a mediocre restaurant!" Freezer said.

"He's having one of his temper tantrums, he thinks that since he's an emperor that he doesn't have to pay anyone for anything, he's usually used to getting his own way," Zarbon said.

"Maybe we should come back later," Jada said about to run off.

Morgan grabbed Jada's shirt collar, "Not so fast Jada, we're going to stand up to Freezer and tell him to get off this planet or else we'll kick him off!" Morgan said grabbing Jada by the shirt and walking over to Freezer.

"I hate this restraint it's so lame and expensive!" Freezer said picking a chair up and throwing it into a window.

"Freezer stop it, you're acting like a little boy!" Morgan yelled.

Freezer turned to Morgan, "Yes just where I wanted you, I'm so glad that my plan worked!" he said.

"What plan? " Jada asked.

"To lure you and Zarbon here of course," Freezer said.

Zarbon knew that if Morgan said the wrong thing to Freezer then she was done for, so the bravely went up to Freezer, "Freezer just leave her alone and deal with me! She's just a naïve child who has never seen the face of pure evil!" Zarbon said.

"What do you mean the face of pure evil?" Freezer asked throwing another chair out the window.

"That's right for many years I've had to take your abuse, I've had to watch you kill innocent people, I had to kill innocent people for you also! Did I mention that I'm tired of seeing innocent women and children being violated by Shasha and Dodoria? Did I?" Zarbon asked.

"But violating them is the best part!" Freezer said.

"No it isn't children and women are helpless compared to the men!" Zarbon said.

"So what's your point?" Freezer asked getting more mad and throwing another chair out the window.

"My point is that you're nothing but a spoiled, evil, child molesting, tea loving, crap loving, hypocritical brat! Who also sounds like a girl and looks like one and it makes me laugh with the thought of you talking about how proper everything should be when in real life you're no more proper than the Brits!" Zarbon said.

Freezer's mouth dropped, "I never knew you felt that way,"

"Now you know I'm tired of working for such an inconsiderate brat that only cares about himself and not his own men or women that work for him!" Zarbon said.

"Now you will die!" Freezer then disappeared and reappeared behind Zarbon and knocked him to the ground and stepped onto his spine.

"Get off of him!" Jada ran over to Freezer to try to push him off Zarbon but Freezer swung his fist to the side and knocked Jada all the way into the bar.

"You know Zarbon, I never liked you ever! The only reason why I fucked you when you were a little boy was that I wanted to take my rage out on someone as naïve and innocent as you were! I could care less what you think of me!" Freezer said.

"You bastard!" Morgan yelled.

"Did I also mention that I'm so happy that Vegeta did away with you like I planned?" Freezer said.

"What are you talking about?" Zarbon asked.

"That's right Zarbon, I knew there was no way in hell you would be able to defeat Vegeta, I knew he would have gotten stronger after you battled him. You also failed to find the dragon balls that he hid from us!" Freezer said.

"You monster, you planned for Vegeta to murder me the whole time, after all I've done for you!" Zarbon said.

"That's right, everyone loved you on Planet Freezer, my family loved you more, my people loved you more, hell even the Ginyu Force loved you more than they loved me! Everyone would prance around saying how special general Zarbon was and asking when Freezer would finally die so he could rule the planet!" Freezer said.

Morgan had to think of something quickly so that Zarbon could be safe from the wrath of Freezer, so she drew a star from a pen that she found. Then she closed her eyes and whispered the magic incantations to herself. "Я звону тебе Сайанским солдатам..." she said in some unknown language.

"If you hated me so much then why did you make me your heir to the thrown?" Zarbon asked.

"Because you were under Cooler's protection that's why, Cooler happened to befriend your father and Prince Vegeta; he promised that nothing would happen to you! Luckily I proved him wrong!" Freezer gloated.

Then Morgan's eyes started to glow and a bunch of entities of the dead Sayain warriors that Freezer pulled mass genocide on ages ago started making their way towards him.

"I'm about to break your spine and I promise I'll do it as quickly as I can!" Freezer said about to stomp his foot onto Zarbon's spine, then all the sudden the ghosts of the Sayains flew towards Freezer, "No I murdered you all!" Freezer said.

The dead Sayains all threw their energies at Freezer including Bardock and King Vegeta and Freezer then fell down to the ground dead full of electricity.

Jada then got up from behind the counter, "What the hell just happened?" He asked.

"Am I dead yet?" Zarbon asked.

"From what I can see you're still alive!" Jada said.

"Goodbye my Sayain Friends I hope you have a nice time in the afterlife, you are no longer needed." Morgan said waving goodbye to the spirits of the Sayain Warriors that floated away.

"Were those Sayain Warriors?" Zarbon asked with his eyes wide open.

"They sure were," Morgan said.

"But, but…" Zarbon said.

"I figured since Sayains got stronger after every battle then some kind of energy would be left over in their souls since Freezer destroyed their planet and them. I overheard Freezer gloating about it and I figured why not conjure up the dead Sayains so that they could destroy them." Morgan said.

"Should we go to Starbucks now that Freezer is dead?" Jada asked.

"We need to make sure that he's completely dead and not partially." Zarbon said as he kicked Freezer in the stomach.

"Ok he's dead, what do we do with the body?" Morgan asked.

"Let's burn it!" Jada said.

So they got Zarbon to set the body on fire, they watch Freezer's body burn to ashes and dust just to make sure that he was completely dead and did not get up and chase them around the restaurant.

Meanwhile in the afterlife Freezer went through a tunnel and came to the end where there was an angel human waiting for him, "Welcome to the afterlife again Freezer! Would you like to try to earn your wings?" She asked.

"Get out of my way bitch!" Freezer said pushing her out of the way. He then saw Shasha, Dodoria and Sarah playing cards.

"Got any twos?" Dodoria asked.

"Go fish," Shasha said in his thick Russian accent.

Freezer marched over there to them, "Hello everyone!" He yelled.

They all looked up at him with pissed off looks on their faces, "Come on Dodoria we have better things to do than talk to Freezer!" Shasha said.

"I agree, let's go old friend," Dodoria said taking his only friend by the hand and walking away from Freezer.

"Come back here, we could plan another attack against Zarbon and Morgan! Sarah baby do you want to talk to me for a while?" Freezer asked.

"Sorry Freezer I have to go check on my marijuana garden," she said getting up and walking away.

"Oh confound it!" Freezer yelled stomping his foot onto a sharp rock, "Ouch shit!" Freezer said crying like a baby and falling to the ground sucking his thumb.

Later that week at school, Morgan was at her locker and Zarbon snuck up behind her and hit her butt, "All right who did that?" she asked startled.

"It was me Morgan," Zarbon said putting his arms around Morgan.

"Zarbon you devil!" She said.

"I'm flirting with you, did you notice?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes I did, I have decided that maybe I shouldn't conquer the world, especially after hearing Freezer complain that people didn't like him a whole lot." Morgan said.

"Good girl, that's the way it's supposed to be. After you said that you have conquered my heart!" Zarbon said laughing gently.

"Let's not get carried away just quite yet," Morgan said walking away from him.

"What did I do wrong this time Jada?" Zarbon asked.

"Nothing you did everything I told you to do; now you have to wait for her to start hitting more on you." Jada said.

"But Jada…" Zarbon said.

"Trust me she likes you I can tell." Jada said.

Of course, this was not the last time they would ever see Freezer, just the last time they would ever see Freezer alive.

End of Story

Note: For the continued sage of Zarbon, Morgan and their friends/enemies see the collection " Summer of Love Saga".


End file.
